


Remember us

by Cloudy_Kpop_Anime



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, taekook, vkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_Kpop_Anime/pseuds/Cloudy_Kpop_Anime
Summary: 18-year-old Soobin has lived with his father Jungkook since his parents separated. At the wedding day of his mother he wonders why his father is still alone.-	“Mom, why can’t Dad be as happy as you are?”-	“…because he never forgot his first love, Kim Taehyung.”
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 20
Kudos: 90





	1. Sparkling Dress

**Characters:**

****

**Name:** Jeon Jungkook

**Age:** 38 years old

_\- Never forgot -_

****

**Name:** Kim Taehyung

**Age:** 40 years old

_\- Didn’t let him forget -_

**Name:** Jeon Soobin

**Age:** 18 years old

_\- Let him remember-_

__

**Name:** Lee Ji-eun (IU)

**Age:** 42 years old

_\- Let him go -_

More characters will be introduced throughout the story!

**_Prologue: Sparkling Dress_ **

  * "Yes, I do."



The bride whispers with a trembling but soft voice. Accompanied by a smile full of honesty and love, she looks deeply into the eyes of her future husband. In just one breath, he lets the "future" become past with a golden ring he’s putting on her finger. Their new life as a married couple begins at this very moment.

Soobin can no longer hide his tears of joy at the sight of his happy mother. Together with the wedding guests, he stands up to applaud the newlyweds. He looks to the left, then to the right side to observe the reactions of the others. They cheer, laugh, cry... an interplay of different emotions.

In the crowd, he also recognizes his father, who seems to be just as happy for his son’s mother. When he returns Soobin's gaze, the corners of their mouths are drawn even more upwards. Jungkook nods as if he wanted to say: "Your mom deserves all happiness in the world." And that’s exactly what Soobin loves about his father. In his eyes he sees no trace of jealousy or anger, only tears of joy are shimmering. Dimples adorn Soobin's face as he looks forward to his mother again.

The sparkling wedding dress of Ji-eun attracts all eyes. A simple A-line, without much frills, but beautiful accents. The shoulder area is covered by silk knitted with small sequins. Nervously, she suddenly grabs the microphone lying on a little desk in front of her. Embarrassed, she’s looking at the floor while her smile doesn’t fade for a second.

  * "I don't even know where to start. It’s difficult for me to put my thoughts and feelings into words...but I’d like to try."



Her eyes seek refuge and stop at Soobin. He wants to take away some of her nervousness, so he whispers softly: _"You can do it."_ She can’t hear him but she understands what Soobin is willing to tell her by looking at his lips. He always manages to give her courage taking away her fear over and over again. She may be standing next to her beloved husband, but Soobin will always remain her greatest love.

  * "Love is the most beautiful magic and the greatest happiness that can happen to a human being. And I’m infinitely grateful to be able to spend the rest of my life with this wonderful man here right beside me."



The next words she addresses directly to Soobin's future stepfather.

  * "It took us years to find each other, but this long journey was worth it, and I don't want to go this path with anyone else but you."



She lovingly strokes the hand of her husband, who’s moved to tears, before she turns her attention back to the audience.

  * "Fall in love. Allow this wonderful power to take possession of you because there’s nothing more beautiful than to love and to be loved. And when you’re sure that you’ve found that one person who completes you, never let this person go."



When his mother’s gaze stops at Jungkook, Soobin begins to understand that these words are directly addressed to his father.

Since his parents separated 15 years ago, there has never been another woman at Jungkook's side. He has always been alone. Even now at the wedding he has appeared without any company. But, why actually? Soobin never really questioned it until this moment. But now of all times, his mother’s words seem to have triggered something in his father that makes him revel in memories. The thought of a certain person makes him look into the void and Soobin would love to know which person is hiding behind it.

© ame3_jk

He sees pain, or even loss, in his father's eyes. Soobin just can’t imagine his mother being responsible for this look. They love each other, that’s out of the question, but in a different way. His parents are always very respectful and loving with each other but it’s not the love of which his mother has just spoken. He has to admit that he has never seen this kind of love between his parents before. But he was still a baby...a toddler when they were together. Without a doubt, she’s not the one he remembers at this very moment.


	2. Sparkling Snow

The white mass of snow on the sidewalk devours Soobin’s feet. The cars to his left are driving at walking speed because the flake whirl makes it challenging to see the road. He hears the crunching under his feet as he draws one footprint after the other into the snow. It’s cold, very cold. Because of his stuffy nose, there’s nothing else to do but breathe in the icy air through his mouth. The cold burns his lungs; the wind stings his face. His cheeks, nose, and ears turned red already; only his hands are kept warm in the side pockets of his white winter jacket. Soobin keeps his head down; otherwise, his eyes would start to water immediately. The sun makes the snow on the ground sparkle like a white carpet of numerous diamonds.

  * "I'm going for a walk."



He said only ten minutes ago to his father being relieved that Jungkook hasn’t further questioned his plan. He didn't even give him the chance to do so, as quickly as he rushed down the stairs grabbing his winter jacket off the wardrobe to disappear through the front door like a moving shadow. The living room door was open, and Jungkook watched his son skeptically from the sofa with a raised eyebrow. In the last second, he just managed to remind him of warm clothes.

  * "Put on your hat and gloves."



He called after him quickly, but the slamming of the door echoed in the house even before he could finish the sentence. Admittedly, Soobin regretted not having listened to his father as the cold wind tingled his skin. He even forgot the scarf, but he must not lose any time. He simply couldn’t stand this uncertainty any longer. He must know what the look of his father meant.

Meanwhile, Soobin is convinced that his mother knows something about this one person, whom his father seemed to remember on her wedding day. Why he didn’t tell Jungkook about the planned visit? Usually, this weekend would have been daddy's weekend, and it would be conspicuous if he just went to mom without any reason.

Well...actually he could have said that he wanted to visit her before the upcoming honeymoon. But...would he believe him? Well, he didn't want to take any risk.

[A few minutes later]

Soobin wheezes as he finally reaches his goal after a felt eternity. He watches his white breath before he presses down the icy latch of the lattice fence to enter the forecourt of his mother and father-in-law. For a short moment, the feeling of worry spreads through his body. He should have called first, or at least he could have written her a message to be sure she’s there.

  * "Soobin?"



Luck hasn’t left him yet, and he smiles with relief seeing his mother standing in the doorway in front of him. She watched him through the kitchen window and opened the door before he even had a chance to ring the bell.

  * "Honey, come in. You're freezing."



He accepts this invitation too gladly and enters the long corridor full of anticipation to leave the cold behind. The tepid warmth tickles his skin, and he dares to pull his hands out of his pockets to hang up his jacket. At least he can still feel his fingers, unlike his ears and nose.

Soobin takes a seat at the dining room table while his mother prepares a hot tea for him. His father-in-law doesn't seem to be there at all...or maybe he’s sleeping...but that doesn't matter now...it might even be better. Who knows what his mother is going to tell him...if she’s willing to tell him anything at all.

Ji-eun carefully places the cup of tea on the table in front of Soobin and sits down opposite him.

  * "Today was Daddy's weekend, wasn't it?"



She asks in surprise at her son's arrival. Of course, she’s happy, but at the same time, she’s worried that something’s wrong.

  * "Yes, I know. But you two are going on honeymoon tomorrow, so I thought I'd come back to see you before you leave."



Soobin doesn’t want to come straight to the point. After all, this is not supposed to be an interrogation.

  * "That's very sweet, and I’m glad you’re here. But there’s also something else, isn't it?"



Mothers. They can immediately tell if something's up. Soobin looks at her wordlessly with an open mouth, and Ji-eun can see exactly how his thoughts are flying around. His mind creates a real-tangled web. To comfort her son, she gently strokes his hand.

  * "What's wrong? You know you can talk to me about anything."
  * "I know, Mom."



Soobin looks at her with a loving smile. He would confide everything to her; that much is for sure. Still, they have never actually talked about Jungkook so intensely. It feels strange, as if he’s about to learn a secret about his father very soon, which is going to change everything.

  * "What's her name?"
  * "Huh?"



Soobin's gaze changes rapidly, and his eyes tear open.

  * "Have you met someone? Did you have a date?"



What the-

  * "Uh..."



He’s almost sorry to disappoint his mother, who looks at him with a hopeful look. Eternal single… like father, like son.

  * "No Ma, that's not it."
  * "Oh..."



As expected, she’s disappointed.

  * "It's about Dad."



And so, the disappointed look turns into a face with numerous question marks. 

  * "What is it? Did you have a fight?"
  * "No."
  * "Isn’t he feeling well?"
  * "MOM! Let me finish."
  * "I'd love to, but you aren’t saying anything!"



That point goes to her. It seems that it’s time for him to speak up.

  * "Mom, why can’t Dad be as happy as you are?"



She obviously didn’t expect this question, as she lowers her gaze thoughtfully without saying a word.

  * "You know something, don’t ya? There must be a reason why dad has been alone for so many years. He doesn’t even look at other women. But I'm 18 now, and one day I'll move out, and I don't want him to be alone for the rest of his life."



Ji-eun still hasn't said anything. Meanwhile, she looks at Soobin's tea, whose steam is drawing into his face. Her eyes become red and glassy at the same time.

  * "I saw the look on Dad's face, Mom, when you were talking about true love, and only a person could have been responsible for the pain in his eyes."



Finally, a reaction. Ji-eun nods and looks at her son sadly. She didn’t expect this question and yet she feels obliged to tell her son the truth.

  * "You’re right. There was someone in dad's life..."



Soobin feels his heart racing nervously. So, he was indeed right; there was someone else than his mother. Attentively he listens to her further.

  * "Alright... I’ll tell you."
  * "Thank you, mom. "
  * "I…don't think dad ever loved anyone else as much as he loved him."



Wait a minute... HIM?

  * "You know, your dad was in a band back then in college."
  * "Of course, BTS! With uncle Joonie, Hobi, Yoongi, Jin, and Jiminie."
  * "And V."



What? Who? How?

  * "BTS had 7 members, not 6 like your father has told you."



Soobin feels betrayed... not only by his father. Why do they just delete a person from their life and pretend he never existed? Who is this V?

  * "Who is V?"



He asks with a shaky voice.

  * "Soobin, I understand that you have many questions right now and that you are angry, but please let me explain it to you. If you still have questions after I finished, then I’ll answer them but please just listen to me right now."



Soobin nods wordlessly and does what his mother asked him to do.

  * "V and Jungkook used to be inseparable. They did everything together, like partners in crime and couldn’t be without each other. Many thought they were nothing more than good friends, but some had seen their touches and glances. The same goes for me, and if I’m honest, your father never looked at me the way he looked at him."



Attentively he continues to listen to his mother, his eyes hanging on her lips, just waiting for more words to come out that will finally provide clarity.

  * "It all went so far that fans even gave them shipnames like Vkook or Taekook. I believe that many people saw what they both didn't want to see. They tried to repress their longing and love for each other. But these people weren’t blind, and they weren’t stupid. They knew that their feelings were mutual."



Soobin can’t hide his inner anger and doesn’t manage to hold back any longer.

  * "Then why couldn’t they be happy? What happened to them?"
  * "Soobin, they were two men."
  * "So what?"
  * "Many people here in South Korea aren’t willing to accept love between people of the same sex."
  * "Love is love!"
  * "Soobin..."
  * "NO!!!"



Hectically, Soobin stands up and strikes furiously with both fists on the table.

  * "What have they done to my father?! Did they insult him?! It's not fair, damn it!"



Tears continue to rise in his eyes, and Ji-eun can hardly bear to see her son like this.

  * "Honey, please calm down. Yes, your father has been through a lot-"
  * "My father was insulted because he loved a man? That's sick!"
  * "Soobin... it's not that simple…"
  * "Where's V now?"



Why is his mother taking so long to answer? It makes him even more nervous and sad at the same time, because he can already guess the answer.

  * "I don't know."
  * "What about Dad?"
  * "Neither does he..."



Soobin lets himself fall back into the chair, holding both hands with interlocked fingers over his head. How could someone do this to his father? He doesn’t want this to be true.

  * "V just disappeared from our lives one day. I didn't dare to ask where he was going. Nevertheless, Jungkook, wanted to know, but he didn't tell him. Since then, they’ve never seen each other again."



With his thumb, Soobin holds up a tear flowing down his cheek. He feels such an incredible disappointment in his body that which is eating him up from the inside.

  * "You know, I loved your father...I did even though I knew he was in love with a man. I saw his grief, the emptiness in his eyes, and I wanted to fill it so badly. I was there for him, and one day we actually became a couple. Then we got you, our greatest happiness. But when I told your father that I wanted to marry him, he couldn’t grant me this wish. He said that he couldn’t make this promise because he would be lying to me and even more to himself. Don’t misunderstand me, Soobin. Your father has never lied to me or deceived me. His feelings for me were real but not strong enough."



The lump closes Soobin’s throat so that he can't get other words out. He tries to suppress further tears, feeling an unpleasant burning in his throat, making swallowing difficult.

  * "So, to get back to your question, your father was alone for years because he never forgot his first love, Kim Taehyung."



Silence. It takes quite a while for Soobin to dare to say anything. His mother gives him the time to process what he just heard.

  * "Thank you, mom, for telling me all this."
  * "I wish I could have told you more, but that's all I know."
  * "I need to find him..."



Ji-eun can't believe what she just heard.

  * "What are you saying?"
  * "Taehyung... I must find him."



Determined, Soobin gets up, heading straight outside the kitchen towards the front door.

  * "But... Soobin..."



Quickly, his mother tries to follow him.

  * "No, don't even try to stop me!"
  * "Honey..."



Soobin takes his jacket from the wardrobe, puts it on, and straightens the hood. Then he turns back to his mother.

  * "Mom, Dad has been alone for so long. What if Taehyung felt the same all these years? If he’s Dad's happiness, I will make sure that he finds his happiness again. No matter what..."
  * "Wait..."



As Soobin is about to leave the house, his mother holds his sleeve and pulls him carefully back to her.

  * "Go to Namjoon. I think he knows something."



She says softly. Soobin then embraces her, whispering a gentle "Thank you" into her ear while he caresses her back lovingly before leaving. 


	3. Sparkling Beads of Sweat

[20 years earlier]

The hot sun rays burn on Jungkook's skin as he turns his face towards the cloudless sky, closing his eyes. It's a hot summer's day as he finds himself in the middle of the Korean Arts High School playing field, where a vital baseball match is taking place at this very moment. Victory is within reach, and Jungkook could be the one who could help his team, the "Tigers", win and thus defend their title. He takes a deep breath and lowers his gaze to look his opponent, the batsman with the baseball bat, directly into the eyes. For the second time already, he managed to overcome him. On the third out it would mean the end for the opposing team. The pitcher has it in his hand, literally. Despite the oversized throwing glove, Jungkook has enough power in his fingers to grab the ball firmly. If the ball were made of glass, it would certainly shatter into dozens of shards. He grabs so tightly that veins decorate his arm as he moves into position.

His heart is racing. It’s as if the tension in his chest is crushing his lungs. He finds it difficult to breathe; the heat only makes it worse. A drop of sweat struggles its way through his eyebrow and almost gets into his eye. With his arm already covered in sparkling beads of sweat, he wipes his forehead, which only makes his muscular arm wetter. He’s nervous and afraid of failing. To not sink entirely into self-doubt, his eyes are looking for a certain person, who will make him forget these doubts immediately. 

Taehyung cheers him on from the side together with the other BTS members. When their eyes meet, Jungkook can’t help but smile shyly. The way Taehyung looks at him only makes his heart beat faster.

© alwaysyou_vkook

It's as if they would share the power of telepathy. They can’t hear each other and yet it’s as if they could clearly hear their voices.

  * "Believe in yourself; you can do it!"
  * "I don't know, Hyung."
  * "But I do."



Taehyung's eyes reveal a lot; that he has no doubts about Jungkook's abilities and that he couldn’t be prouder of his achievements. Like every time, Taehyung makes Jungkook feel better right away. No matter how hopeless a situation may seem, Jungkook is convinced that together with Taehyung he could overcome anything. And what could be better than having a team of best friends behind him, who call themselves Bangtan Boys? The bulletproof boys, the name says it all. Jungkook has to smile. He can't fail as long as he has them by his side.

With this thought, he finally makes the decisive throw.

© Snowpeach

His eyes are glued to the ball, and it's as if it's only approaching its target in slow motion. Jungkook holds his breath, silence, until a muffled impact makes the crowd go wild. It wasn't the baseball bat; it was the catcher's leather glove. Jungkook did it. The Tigers won.

Beaming with joy, Jungkook runs towards his cheering team to celebrate the title defense. It’s the force of attraction that brings Taehyung and Jungkook together over and over again like they could do absolutely nothing against it. He automatically seeks Taehyung's closeness, and even now, he’s the first person Jungkook runs to. The others from BTS are already laughing about it, saying that the two are like magnets.

© hi, spring

However, Namjoon, Hobi, Yoongi, Jimin, and Jin agree that there’s something between the two young men that they’re either suppressing or in the process of gradually understanding.

[Shower cubicle]

In truth, Jungkook already knows what Taehyung triggers in him. He had more or less no other choice to admit this to himself some time ago, because his body sent more than clear signals. This is one of many reasons why he no longer dares to shower together with the others and why he disappears right now into a closed shower cabin. In front of the others, he blames his shyness, but he just can't resist the sight of naked Taehyung. Just the thought of Tae standing under the showerhead, lathering up his body, stroking his muscles, his soft skin, makes his erectile tissue pulsate. He may be able to hide his feelings, but not an erection.

Even though he knows that his feelings for Taehyung are more than just pure friendship, he doesn’t consider yet telling him or someone else about it. It’s good the way it is. The main thing is that he can enjoy the moments together with Taehyung and BTS. He’s happy the way it is, that’s enough, isn't it?

Lost in thought, he washes off the rest of the shampoo, which leaves a tart scent in his hair. Then he takes his shower gel and presses the tube so that a green liquid escape covering his palm. And again, he has to smile, because green is Taehyung's favorite color.

He rubs his body little by little and inhales the pleasantly sour smell of lemongrass. At the same time, he imagines that it’s Taehyung's hands that are rubbing his body parts. Starting from his neck gliding over his back and then his chest sliding down to the bully until he reaches his stiff member to grab him tightly, moving forward and backward while kissing his neck softly. The mere thought of this tempts him to jerk off here and now. But he doesn’t get the chance because Namjoon heavily knocks against the cabin door coming out of nowhere.

  * "Jungkookie, where are you? Everyone's waiting for you!"
  * "I'm coming!"



Shit, that was close. Namjoon couldn't have chosen a more inappropriate moment, and the same goes for Jungkook. Why does he have to let his dirty thoughts lead him to do something like this, knowing that it would be noticeable to disappear for so long? He decides to postpone his plan until later. Better safe than sorry.

[One month later]

Why does Jungkook have to do this stupid presentation about "fanservice on stage" with Taehyung of all people? The topic itself isn't even the problem, but how the hell is he supposed to concentrate on the topic when he’s so close to Taehyung?

It's easier when the other members from BTS are around. Then it's somehow normal to touch each other, flirt with each other for fun or whatever. But there's one thing Jungkook can't hide, no matter how hard he tries: his look. His eyes tell everything, because he just can't help but look at Taehyung no matter what he’s doing. And each time, he falls into dreaming when thoughts like: "His beauty is not of this world" appear in his mind. Or: "I could look at him for hours and I wouldn't get bored." And even better: "I wonder what it’s like being his boyfriend."

In short, his thoughts are going crazy, his feelings are partying, his eyes are drawing hearts and his heartbeat is making him about to faint.

That's exactly how he looked at him when they were practicing for the presentation and Taehyung already scolded him for forgetting the text again.

Oh, wonder! Of course, he forgets the text if he can't remember letters that together form any sentences about "fanservice." Only one single letter is engraved in his heart, which can’t be erased: V!

[Classroom]

  * "Jin, you see that too?"



Namjoon tries to whisper as quietly as possible, trying not to disturb the presentation of Jungkook and Taehyung.

  * "WHAT?"



Not really in a quiet tone, Jin perceives some murmur from the left side and doesn't understand Namjoon's intention in the slightest.

  * "PSST!"



The teacher hisses at them. Namjoon just nods nicely with a grin full of irony to avoid straining the fury’s further. Only when she turns around to face the blackboard again, he dares a second try. This time he leans a little more towards his seat neighbour.

  * "Idiot, be quiet."
  * "All right! What is it?"



How good that both are sitting at the very back of the classroom.

  * "Do you see what I see?"



This time Jin turns his gaze forward and it doesn't take long to understand what Joonie is talking about.

  * "Do you think we should ask him about it?"



He whispers softly. Shortly after he finishes the sentence, he straightens up hectically to give the impression of attentively obeying the INTERESTING presentation. He felt it: the teacher's death gaze. A short smile, showing teeth and looking away annoyed as she turns away again.

  * "I don’t know."



Namjoon answers as his eyes wander through the class. Two girls further ahead seem to be whispering something, with their glances always going forward alternately to Taehyung and Jungkook.

  * "I'm worried about their whispering."
  * "Do you really think it's because of Jungkook?"
  * "Well, how likely is it that only the two of us are noticing his look?"
  * "It's not only improbable, it's also impossible."



Jungkook, in the meantime, fades out any noise. He can't even hear Taehyung talking about the K-Pop stars at this very moment while explaining to the class that flirting on stage isn’t untypical in the music industry, even among men. At the same time, Jungkook doesn't notice that his eyes once again can't get away from him. He’s also not aware of his dreamy smile, which he presents to his entire class.

[Break - Canteen]

  * "Jungkook, hey. Got a minute?"



Namjoon stops Jungkook from picking up his lunch with his sheet just in time to join the others from BTS at the table. It's THE opportunity to talk to him without being disturbed.

  * "What is it?"



Actually, Jungkook just wants to eat, so he's almost annoyed that Namjoon is holding him back from his plan.

  * "I need to talk to you. It's important."
  * "What's more important than food?"



Jungkook laughs. He turns around, unimpressed by Joonie, who grabs him by the sleeve, pulling him back.

  * "It's about Taehyung."



This sentence pulls down Jungkook's corner of his mouth rapidly, while at the same time gravity swallows the sheet metal, which he can no longer hold with his shaky fingers. The bounce echoes through the whole canteen so that for a brief moment, all eyes stuck on him, including Taehyung's.

  * "Hmm? Was that Jungkook?"



He asks from the table.

  * "Aaaaah Tae, you know what our Jungkook is like! Our clumsy maknae."



Jin is trying to convince Taehyung in a “natural” way that no plans were made in which he is privy. This attempt goes horribly wrong, so Hobi, Jimin and Yoongi exchange critical looks at each other.

  * "What is Namjoon doing?"



Taehyung asks critically because he doesn't like the way Joonie is holding Jungkook’s sleeve and doesn't want to let go of him for some reason.

  * "Taehyungiee, why don't you just let them alone. They will have their reasons. Haha-ha...Guys, what about you? You're so quiiiiiieeet."



After this inconspicuous emphasis, Hobi tries to play along to attract Taehyung's attention. There must be an explanation for his badly playing. He can imagine that it must concern Taehyung and Jungkook in some way. In fact, the three were in a different class when the presentation took place, and Jin hasn't had enough time to explain to them what happened and that they intend to confront Jungkook with it.

  * "Taehyung, how was the presentation?"



Jin is doing a quiet facepalm, but Taehyung doesn’t notice anything of his reaction to Hobi's question. He, on the other hand, can't miss Jin because he’s sitting directly opposite him. Hoseok quickly understands that this must be a wrong question for the distraction, but how could he know?

Nevertheless, Taehyung answers the question and starts saying that Jungkook missed his cue and once again forgot half of the text. Instead of being angry that their grade might suffer, words like "sweet" or "cute" are being heard by Jin and the others. Not only Jungkook starts to behave conspicuously. Taehyung's choice of words has changed, his cheeks turn red, and he has this glow in his eyes when he’s talking about their youngest.

Meanwhile, Jungkook is looking at Namjoon as if he had just caught him committing a crime. He would like to run away, but that would make it even more conspicuous. No chance. Wordlessly, he picks up his sheet metal to put it back on the shelf. Then he follows Namjoon out of the canteen with a lowered gaze while the first beads of sweat form on his forehead. So, this must be what it feels like to be taken away for interrogation. But he didn't do anything wrong, or do his feelings for Taehyung make him a criminal? He knows it’s not wrong at all, but why does it still feel like that?

[Schoolyard]

The schoolyard is almost empty since most of the students are in the canteen. This is a good time to sit on a bench talking undisturbed about feelings. At least that’s the plan of Namjoon.

  * "Jungkookie... please don’t misunderstand me."
  * "What’s the matter with Taehyung?"



Jungkook tries to act cool, but in truth, he's nervous, restless, and anxious at the same time.

  * "I saw the way you looked at him."



Jungkook averts his gaze away from Joonie, looking at the floor. His throat is dry, he tries to swallow, but that doesn't make the scratchy feeling any better. A conflict between lie and truth is looming in his mind. Because no one has won yet, he doesn't say anything for a few seconds until Namjoon breaks the silence.

  * "I understand that the whole situation is overwhelming. We don't have conversations like this very often, well...actually not at all. Um...nevertheless, there are several things I would like to tell you about this topic."



Jungkook nods. He wants to wait a little more before telling the truth, celebrating victory over the lie. Apparently, his feelings seem to be obvious enough, so lying wouldn’t make any sense.

  * "First, I’m not the only one who has noticed. I’ve also talked to the others, except Taehyung of course, and we all agree with each other. You look at Tae like nobody else. It's hard to describe, but your eyes tell so much. Admiration, affection, maybe even love, and that's why I want to talk to you, Jungkook. If you really have feelings for Taehyung, we all stand behind you. None of us will judge you for it, no one will think badly of you, and no one will see you in a different way just because you fell for a man."



Jungkook's throat burns. He swallows again and closes his wet eyes. Actually, he wanted to suppress his tears, but he achieves exactly the opposite. His eyelids push a tear of relief outwards, which starts running down his cheek. He’s touched by the words of his friend but also afraid of what’s coming next.

  * "Secondly, we’re worried because you can't really hide it. We must not forget that love between two men or two women isn’t accepted by everyone. There will always be someone who doesn’t accept this love. And unfortunately, there are quite a few people in South Korea who have this attitude. Even if it hurts to say this...but you have to be careful."



Jungkook laughs ironically and breaks the wall.

  * "Joonie, do you think I do this on purpose?"
  * "I didn't mean to-"
  * "I had no choice, damn it! I didn't want this; it was all so much easier when Taehyung was just a good friend to me. The feelings were building up and there was nothing I could do about it. It started with a spark, then it turned into a fire that I couldn't extinguish no matter how hard I tried."
  * "You don't have to justify your feelings."
  * "Then what are you trying to tell me?"
  * "That both of you just need to be careful."
  * "BOTH?"



Why does Namjoon suddenly start to talk about two people? Jungkook doesn't understand this turn of conversation.

  * "Third: We believe Taehyung feels the same way."



A shiver goes through Jungkook's body hearing this sentence. He covers his face with his palms while shaking his head.

  * "No, no, NO! What the hell are you talking about? If you're just saying that to make me feel better, that's a really shitty move, hyung!"
  * "Calm down, Jungkook. I really mean it."
  * "That’s bullshit!"



Namjoon is losing his patience, getting louder.

  * "Why don't you just admit it? How can you not realize that Taehyung always wants to be on a team with YOU? And if he's not, he'll do everything to make sure you win anyway.



That he praises everything you do to the highest degree? Whether it's your artwork, your songs or whatever. Oh, right: ‘Jungkook’s got the best voice in Korea as long as I’m concerned’, you remember? And that he watches you working out looking at your naked upper body while licking his lips. Oh yeah, I forgot, that's totally normal between BROS. Shall I go on?"

Jungkook is in a state of shock. He hasn't even considered that Taehyung might feel the same for him. That thought was miles away from reality. In his dreams, it might have been possible, but in real life? It was fine the way it was...right?

  * "Maybe you two should talk."



Jungkook can't stop his confusing thoughts and completely forgets that Namjoon is still waiting for an answer. What if he’s really going to tell Taehyung? It won't ruin their friendship…right?


	4. Sparkling Tears

**_Chapter 3: Sparkling Tears_ **

[Canteen]

The conversation with Namjoon just happened a few minutes ago, and his words are buzzing around in Jungkook's head like a swarm of bees. Should he really confess to Taehyung? He feels helpless and overwhelmed by the whole situation because no one can tell him what he should do. He has to decide for himself, when, where, maybe not at all?

Lost in thought, Jungkook sits down together with Namjoon at the table with the others from BTS. Joonie skillfully avoids the question about their whereabouts with a cool quip or two. Meanwhile, Hobi, Jimin, and Yoongi have understood that something is going on that Taehyung shouldn't know about, so they just play along. Only Tae is not satisfied with Namjoon's answers but doesn't question them further.

Jungkook’s lucky enough to be sitting directly opposite Taehyung. Once again, his eyes can't get away from his beauty, and his heart beats faster than ever at the thought that this handsome man might feel the same about him. What if Namjoon was right? He wants to believe him; he wants it to be true. But what is the best way to find out? Confessing his feelings directly somehow doesn't feel right. Jungkook would rather convince himself first. And there's only one way to do that: He has to go on the offensive to see how Taehyung will react. He decides to do it directly, just speaking his mind.

  * “You look beautiful when you’re not thinking about anything.”



Taehyung, who until just now was actually just looking into the vastness of the canteen with a blank expression, looks deeply into Jungkook's eyes after hearing these words. His mouth is slightly open almost as if he doesn't believe what he just heard. As he repeats the words again in his mind, it brings a soft smile to his face. His eyes begin to sparkle, and if Jungkook isn’t wrong, his cheeks even turn a little red.

He doesn't seem to be averse to this compliment, that's for sure. Jungkook returns his smile, and both look at each other silently for a few seconds, as if there were only the two of them in their own little world.

They don't even get what the others are saying or laughing about. None of that matters right now, and Jungkook has to admit to himself that it felt pretty damn good to tell Taehyung what he really thinks of him. Had he been more specific, he must have said that Taehyung always looks beautiful no matter what he’s doing. He doesn't even have to try hard; he just has to exist.

  * "What are you talking about?"



Taehyung replies shyly.

  * "I'm just telling the truth."



Suddenly, they are interrupted by the others and torn out of their daydream. They are reminded that they aren’t alone, although it actually felt that way for a brief moment. The silence in combination with the intense eye contact has created a certain tension between the two of them, which somehow feels intimate.

The table’s discussion is about the upcoming college concert that BTS will give in a few weeks. There are still many organizational things to be discussed, and the five of them really wanted to include Taehyung and Jungkook. What songs will be played and in what order? Should they change a choreo? Taehyung and Jungkook, however, are only half listening, if at all, and are far too busy touching their feet under the table. Sometimes Jungkook puts his feet on Taehyung's; he in turn, caress Jungkook's feet with his own. They just want to keep the physical contact; they just want to be themselves.

[3 weeks later]

In the meantime, a lot has happened, and at the same time, nothing has happened at all. Did Jungkook confess his feelings to Taehyung? No! Did he tell the others from BTS? Yes! Was anyone surprised? No! The total opposite was the case. Jungkook had to hear that he was acting like a college student who was in love for the very first time and who just couldn't get his hormones under control. Was Jungkook able to deny this? No! He really does have butterflies in his stomach for the first time in his life, and not just a few. Actually, a war of hormones has broken out inside of him, making him feel the most diverse emotions overwhelming him beyond measure - feelings of happiness, shame, jealousy, erections...and so on.

And what about Taehyung? No one knows, but everyone suspects. Jimin had even offered to ask Taehyung as his best friend directly about his feelings. If Tae wanted to tell anyone, it would be him for sure. But for that very reason, Jungkook doesn't want him to. He even begged Jimin not to do so. Perhaps the fear is too great that he’ll end up being disappointed, realizing that everything between them is nothing more than pure imagination, wishful thinking, an illusion. It's like a dream that Jungkook doesn't want to wake up from. In addition, he can't shake the feeling that they’re getting closer day by day.

Meanwhile, they even flirt with each other more often. They exchange ambiguous glances, touch each other inconspicuously on body parts that definitely fall under the "erogenous zones", and generally can hardly keep their hands off each other, whether hair, neck or thighs. They massage each other, they fondle each other, they caress each other. Somehow it has become completely normal between them.

And all of this happens in public. Even though they don't mind, a certain someone doesn't like it at all: Namjoon. Not because he doesn't begrudge them their happiness. It's only because people have started talking. He has already pointed this out to Jungkook several times, but it’s still not bothering him. NOT YET. Namjoon is worried that he can no longer protect them.

[Concert]

The crowd goes wild and Jungkook beams full of joy seeing his delighted fans in this state. He loves to sing and share his love for music with others. Being on stage with BTS fills him with euphoria and he’s grateful for every single performance he gets to spend alongside his best friends.

They mean everything to him, but he never saw it coming that he would actually fall in love with one of them. Now, he can't even remember what it was like when he didn't have feelings for Taehyung. He even doubts that that time ever existed. They were young and Jungkook didn't know what was happening to him. But the older you get, the more you understand and the more you start to risk.

The spotlights are blinding Jungkook as the audience's screams gradually begin to get louder. He doesn't understand what's going on. Why is everyone suddenly freaking out like this? All of a sudden, someone jumps on his back, clutching him from behind with his arms. Whatever is going on, it's not part of the choreography. The weight pulls Jungkook down, but he’s fortunately able to hold the person just enough without falling over. Confused, he turns his head to the side and starts laughing heartily, seeing a happy Taehyung grinning broadly.

© Crecendo

Jungkook's heart is beating wildly, and the tingling sensation he feels all over his body is taking over. Is this reality? Even though all eyes are on them, Jungkook doesn't even think about getting rid of Tae. Instead, he reaches under his legs to give him a piggyback ride carrying him across the stage. Together they make it their own performance, and the fans seem to like it. They scream even louder than usual, and that has to mean something.

♪ Am I wrong? Falling in love with you? ♪

At that moment, when Jungkook is so close to Tae, Namjoon is singing that line. Jungkook remembers what Joonie said to him, that they should be careful. But it doesn't feel wrong to fall more in love with Taehyung day by day.

It feels right to just enjoy the time together, laughing together, having fun together. Who knows when this is going to stop? Jungkook quickly pushes this thought away because he doesn’t want it to end.

Jungkook feels Taehyung's warm breath on his neck as he snuggles closer. Goosebumps cover his body even though it’s scorching at the stage. He's even convinced to feel Taehyung's rapid pulse against his back. Is he as excited as he is? And is Jungkook responsible for that heartbeat? He wished it would be true. But he also wants to be realistic. The performance is exhausting, and you're always nervous in front of an audience anyway, so it's somewhat surprising if your heart stays calm, right? But it beats really fast...and powerful...but that's completely normal, right?

Jungkook's heart, in turn, stops for a brief moment along with him when he suddenly spots a banner in the audience that reads "TAEKOOK ♡."

  * "Tae...kook?"



He mumbles quietly to himself without anyone noticing. It doesn't take him long to understand that this is a combination of their names. Tae-hyung, Jung-kook...makes sense...but...why? Why just the two of them?

His help-seeking eyes reach Namjoon, who seems to have noticed the banner as well. Their eyes meet and Namjoon signals Jungkook with a clear head movement to put Taehyung down. He does it immediately without thinking and trying not to look at Taehyung because can’t give him more than a fake smile right now. He’s so lost in thought that he even misses his cue in the next song. Completely confused and startled by this, he freezes on the spot. This has never happened to him before. Jungkook never failed a choreo; not even one note cooked at all performances, he always wanted to be perfect. This mistake disappoints him, and for a short moment, all the happiness he just felt vanishes. All because he asks himself where all this is supposed to lead in the future. Was Namjoon right? Were they really too conspicuous?

Taekook...that's a ship name...and then that heart on top of it. Should he be happy about it? Should he be worried? What should he feel? He feels nothing, then it goes black in front of his eyes.

  * "Jungkook? Hey, Jungkook?"



That's the last thing he can hear before his legs can no longer carry him, and he loses himself into Taehyung’s arms.

[A while later]

As Jungkook struggles to slowly open his eyes, he recognizes the outline of a face he can't immediately place. The light on the ceiling is far too bright and he can only see in a blur at first. It’s not easy to keep his eyes open. He blinks several times so that his eyes get enough moisture and stop burning. Only then he recognizes Taehyung, who looks at him worriedly while gently stroking his cheek. It takes him a moment to realize where he is. His head is resting on Taehyung's muscular thighs, his body is lying on the locker room’s harsh bench. He feels heavy and exhausted at the same time. The cold in the room makes his body shiver. Only Taehyung's hands are able to warm Jungkook’s body and heart.

  * "You're back,"



Taehyung whispers without taking his eyes off Jungkook for a second.

  * "What happened?"
  * "You fainted."
  * "But...the concert..."
  * "...is not important right now. How are you?"



Hmm, good question. Somehow, Jungkook doesn't really know what to feel. He's glad that Taehyung is there. The truth is that he’d like to take his hand and hold it tightly, but something is stopping him. It's not the feeling of shame because there would be nothing wrong with doing it. It's no doubt, because he still wants Taehyung, just like before. But what is it then? Is it actually fear? And if so, what is he afraid of?

Suddenly the door opens, and Namjoon enters the room.

  * "Did he wake up?"
  * "Yes."



Taehyung answers worriedly. He feels that something is wrong with Jungkook…wondering if it has something to do with earlier.

  * "Joonie?"



Jungkook whispers as he recognizes Namjoon's silhouette in the doorway.

  * "I'll take it from here, Tae. You need to go now."



Taehyung doesn't want to leave, but he also knows that Jungkook would feel guilty if he wouldn’t perform because of him. Moreover, today is his solo performance with his self-written song, which he’ll sing for the very first time in front of an audience. Not even BTS knows the song, and it's important to him to finally share it with the world.

Jungkook carefully straightens up and painfully contorts his face as the throbbing in his head starts to get stronger by any movement.

  * "Be careful."



Taehyung puts his hand tenderly against Jungkook's back looking at him wordlessly for a few seconds. Hesitantly, he finally gets up and leaves the room, not even looking at Namjoon anymore.

  * "Jungkookie, what are you doing?"



Namjoon takes Taehyung's previous seat. His muscular arm is resting heavily on Jungkook's shoulders.

  * "What if you were right?"
  * "About what?"
  * "That others will see more in us than simple fanservice on stage?"
  * "And if they do?"
  * "I... don’t fucking know."



Jungkook's eyes begin to sparkle as the first tears are forming. He can't explain why that banner threw him off like that.

  * "Jungkook..."
  * "I thought you were exaggerating. I didn't think anyone would think that way, and they're already calling us Taekook."
  * "Why does that bother you so much?"
  * "I'm afraid of what's coming. What if Tae will be uncomfortable with it? What if he doesn't want the others to know? Or worse, if he doesn't want us to be a couple."



As Jungkook bursts into tears, Namjoon hugs him tightly. He feels Jungkook’s trembling and tries to comfort him.

  * "Taekook...I think the name fits you, guys."



That's all he says at first, but it's enough to bring a gentle smile to Jungkook's face. Because actually, he thinks that the name is kinda cute. And somehow, he’s also happy that other people want to see him and Taehyung together. But where there’re supporters, there’re also haters. And they can ruin a lot of things, maybe even everything. Would it be different if it wasn't South Korea of all places? Probably.

  * "My head hurts..."



Jungkook carefully disengages from the embrace. His eyes are flushed from his silently wept tears, which leave a shimmering sheen on Namjoon's leather jacket.

  * "Lie down again, I'll get you a cooling pad. Your forehead is glowing."



No sooner said than done, Namjoon leaves the room and Jungkook is left alone in the locker room. The air is stuffy; maybe that's the problem. Instead of lying down, Jungkook decides to get some fresh air.

[A while later]

Jimin, Yoongi, Jin, and Hoseok are waiting impatiently in the backstage area for Taehyung's upcoming performance. They listen intently, but the only thing they get to hear is the fans chanting...and Namjoon yelling.

  * "HAVE YOU SEEN JUNGKOOK?"



Panic is written all over his face as he yanks open the door and scans the entire backstage area with his eyes, completely incensed - nowhere a trace of the maknae.

  * "What’s the matter?"



Hoseok asks worriedly.

  * "He's gone, damn it!"



Namjoon quickly runs on, not wanting to waste any more time. BTS briefly exchange worried glances with each other before running after Namjoon. Later they split up to look for Jungkook all together in different places. 

[A while later]

* Taehyung excitedly enters the stage without knowing what is happening at the same time.

\+ Jungkook is approached by two young men outside the school ground, who are getting closer to him by the second, targeting him with their gazes.

* Fans are screaming his name: V! V! V! But V doesn't come that day. This time its Taehyung who will sing and tell his own story.

\+ Jungkook's heartbeat quickens while the feeling of fear is paralyzing him.

* Taehyungs nervousness makes his heart beat faster the closer he gets to the microphone. When he’s finally able to pick it up he takes one last breath filling the depths of his lungs.

\+ "What do you want from me?" The men give no answer; they just grab Jungkook by the jacket throwing him to the ground without hesitation.

* "The next song I wrote by myself, it's called 'Stigma'."

\+ It all happens so fast that Jungkook doesn't even have enough time to react. He still feels woozy, numb, and just plain weak. Defenseless against the violence that covers his soft skin with numerous hematomas within seconds."

* ♪ I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry my, brother. ♪

\+ Jungkook writhes in pain, his stomach contracts. He presses his teeth tightly against each to somehow withstand the punches and kicks of two strangers. His lips are chapped, and the taste of iron dominates his dry mouth.

* ♪ Even if I try to hide it. Or conceal it; it can't be erased. ♪

\+ Before black dots gradually rob him of sight, he notices familiar screams in the far distance, giving him hope that the nightmare is about to end. "Jungkook??? HEY!!! JUNGKOOK??? Fuck off!" It's Jimin and Yoongi who rush to Jungkook's rescue.

* ♪ Are you calling me a sinner? ♪

[One month later]

Run run run. Jungkook keeps running although he’s panting and can hardly breathe; although his legs are shaking and about to cave in; although there’s no certainty that he’ll make it in time. He takes one step after another, trips over a suitcase, but keeps running. His foot buckles, a burning pain pulls at his tendons up into his calves. But he still keeps running. He has to make it; he has to stop Taehyung.

Numerous sounds mingle in his mind, driving him crazy. There’s pounding and banging as the trains cross the track. The warning signals boom in his head, the murmur of the crowd disturbs his sense of direction. Where’s that god damn train heading for Incheon International Airport?

After a felt eternity, he finally finds the right track. He immediately takes the next best opportunity to get on the train without knowing how many minutes he has left. The last time he looked at the display board, it wasn't many, but enough to risk it.

The train is full, and all the passengers have already secured their seats. He wants to keep running, but the endlessly long aisle is blocked by numerous bags and suitcases, so Jungkook first has to fight his way free. He frantically looks at every single passenger until, three aisles further, he’s pulling up a seated passenger by the jacket pressing him against the windowpane. He completely blanks out the fact that numerous people are watching what’s happening.

  * "HOW DARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?"



Jungkook yells, upset. He’s trying to read any emotions in Taehyung's face, but he fails. Is he happy that Jungkook is there? Is he disappointed that he didn't manage to just leave without saying goodbye? Fuck.

Jungkook sees nothing but sparkling tears in Taehyung's eyes. His lips tremble as if he's about to cry, but Jungkook doesn’t care. 

  * "You fucking asshole, talk to me! HOW dare you just run off without saying a word? HOW dare you leave us like that? HOW can you say goodbye to everyone but me? WHAT THE FUCK! Talk to me and stop crying!"



Jungkook's voice breaks. His inner emptiness is filled with anger, sadness, and disappointment. His tears run inexorably down his cheeks as he pushes Taehyung against the window one more time.

  * "Jungkook..."



Taehyung grits his teeth, but Jungkook shows no trace of pity.

  * "I can deal with you ignoring my messages. I can deal with you don't looking at me or exchanging a single word with me over weeks. But I fucking can’t deal with losing you. I can't live without you, got that?"



Jungkook's voice softens, his hands formed into fists gradually detach from Taehyung's jacket. Then he rests his head on Taehyung's chest, and finally loses himself entirely in his embrace.

  * "I’m poison to you, Jungkook."
  * "If you're really poison, then I'll rather die than letting you go. I don't care as long as I have you."
  * "You don't understand. You won’t be happy with me."
  * "How can you know? We haven’t even tried."
  * "Exactly, because right before we could try you were beaten to hospital. I never want to see that happen again, Jungkook."



A warning chime sounds.

  * "Fuck!"



Jungkook sprints to the nearest entrance putting himself right between the two sliding doors to prevent them from closing for good. Taehyung realizes what he’s about to do and runs after him. 

_Announcement: "Please clear the doors!"_

  * "Jungkook, clear the door!"
  * "Forget it!"



Their faces are inches apart, their eyes reflected in each other's.

_Announcement: "Please clear the doors, or the train cannot ride."_

The crowd is ranting and raving in the background.

  * "You have to leave now, please!"
  * "How am I supposed to say goodbye to someone I don't want to be without?"



_Announcement: "Final warning! Clear the doors!"_

Taehyung looks around nervously and catches sight of security personnel in the distance, approaching them by the second.

  * "I'm sorry."



He whispers while coming closer to Jungkook until there’s no barrier, no air between their lips. He kisses him intimately and tenderly at the same time. Jungkook doesn't know what's happening and forgets everything around him at that moment. He closes his eyes and slightly opens his lips to return this beautiful and painful kiss that tastes of their salty tears. Sparkling tears that tell a story of two young college students who have loved and suffered.

Then Jungkook feels a blow against his chest, so powerful that he can no longer hold on to the doors. He falls to the ground and can just barely catch himself with his hands, which are slashed by small pebbles.

Desperately, he sits on the cold asphalt looking into Taehyung's pain-filled eyes.

  * "Remember us."



These are Taehyung’s last words until the doors close, separating the two for good. Jungkook trembles all over his body and presses his hand against his chest to keep his heart from bursting. A few seconds later, the train departs, leaving a scar in Jungkook's heart that could not be healed even decades later.


	5. Sparkling Stars

The darkness increases the closer Soobin gets to his home. The early eclipse is typical for the winter, and it’s not even 6:00 pm. The sun, which was shining just a moment ago, disappeared, and the first stars can be seen in the cloudless sky. It has already stopped snowing for a while, which is why the roads are mostly clear again. Only the mud splashes onto the sidewalk as soon as cars drive along, and every now and then, Soobin is kicking thoughtfully against some small mounds of snow appearing sporadically on the flattened snow cover.

Then he finally reaches his destination, thinking that the way didn't seem that long this time. His thoughts about Jungkook's past have a firm grip on him, like he’s not able to think about anything else. It will be difficult to act normal as soon as he enters the house. He looks into the small kitchen window, which is covered by white curtains. His father seems to be preparing dinner, seeing the black silhouette in constant motion. Soobin watches Jungkook without moving a step forward. Somehow, a strange feeling takes over, as if he wouldn’t know anything about his father at all. He has carried such a big secret for years, and Soobin feels terrible for not noticing sooner. His dad is unhappy and has been all along; there’s no doubt about it.

Quietly, he turns the house key entering the hallway. Usually, he would have called out that he’s home by now, but he feels that his voice could break any moment. He tries to swallow the lump in his throat, but it’s stuck and doesn't come loose even a little. Then he silently enters the kitchen watching the back of his father as he’s cutting fresh peppers. He doesn't seem to have noticed his sons return.

When Jungkook turns around after a few minutes, he drops the spoon he just used to taste the sauce. 

  * "Soobin, damn it. Say something next time."



In fact, the sight of his anxious yet clumsy father brought a smile to Soobin's face, which is directly reciprocated by Jungkook.

  * "Yes, yes. Go ahead and laugh; you did that on purpose."



Unimpressed, Jungkook turns around again, shaking his head while smiling. He dedicates his full attention back to his pan-fried vegetables, which are simmering away.

  * "I love you, Dad."



In seconds, Jungkook stops any actions looking at Soobin in wonder. It's been quite a while since he last heard those words from him. He’s surprised and happy at the same time.

  * "I love you too, but...are you okay?"



This confusion amuses Soobin and reminds him that Jungkook hasn't been completely alone these past few years. They were always together, and he tried his best to be a good son. He wants to give him back all the good years he gave him as a father. He wants him to find his happiness again and there’s only one person who can help: Uncle Namjoon.

  * "I'm fine. Just wanted to tell you that."



Not wanting his father to elaborate further, Soobin disappears from the doorway, leaving plodding footsteps that accompany the room for a short while until he finally reaches his room, pulling the door shut behind him.

  * "Are you coming to eat right away? It won't take much longer."
  * "YES!"



Soobin takes the opportunity to call Namjoon without being disturbed. Jungkook would never lose sight of the food. He watches over it as if it were a treasure that must be protected. Admittedly, he’s outstanding at cooking. Soobin can't complain at all.

He quickly dials the number, and it doesn't take long for Namjoon to answer the call.

  * "Soobin?"
  * "Uncle Joonie, am I interrupting you or something?"
  * "Uh no, not really. Is everything alright?"
  * "I need your help."



More than ever. Namjoon is his only hope and the only clue to get more information about Taehyung. Nervously, Soobin creeps from one point to another in his room with his cell phone next to his ear, surveying the light-colored laminate floor, which draws scattered small cracks.

  * "What can I do?"
  * "I can't tell you yet. Uhm...will you be home tomorrow?"
  * "Tomorrow? What time?"



As early as possible, because the uncertainty is tingling more and more inside of Soobin.

  * "Early."
  * "What does that mean?"
  * "As early as you let me."
  * "Are you sure you're okay?"



Namjoon sounds skeptical, but Soobin hasn’t time for any explanations.

  * "I'll explain everything tomorrow. I promise. Dad's already waiting and I don’t want him to know anything about it."
  * "Hmm? All right. I'll be home in the morning. In the afternoon we planned to go for a walk."
  * "Perfect, see you tomorrow then! Thanks!"



Soobin quickly hangs up so that his father doesn't ask him any more questions about what he's been doing in his room for so long. He really doesn't like to lie, but in this case, he has no other choice. Soobin has to prevent Jungkook from finding out about his plan. He’s convinced that his dad and Taehyung belong together. That's why he has to find him at any cost, no matter what.

  * "SOOBIN!"
  * "I'M COMING, DAD!"



The conversation with Namjoon was a small glimmer of hope, and he can hardly wait for the next day. He goes downstairs to talk and laugh with his father while eating delicious dinner in a good mood.

[The next day]

  * "I'm going for a walk."



A déjà vu. Yesterday the same scene happened only at a completely different time of the day. Jungkook, who’s sitting on the couch in the living room just like yesterday, comfortably drinking his morning coffee, looks astonished at the digital clock on the TV: 8:30 am on a Sunday.

  * "What's gotten into you? Did you look at the clock?"



He asks, puzzled. And since when Soobin has taken such a liking to go for a walk? Weird.

  * "I couldn't sleep."
  * "Oh, then we’re already two. If you wait a minute, we could go togeth-"



*bang*

That was the slam of the door. Jungkook runs his tongue over the inside of his cheeks in bewilderment. What a rejection. It’s not cool to do something together with his dad, right? Sighing, he slumps back into the sofa, spilling the hot coffee on himself. With rolled eyes, he tries to breathe away his rising morning aggression. 

Soobin storms out of the house wearing a cap and scarf this time. That was close, very close. He has nothing against a walk with his dad but not now. Soobin is briefly concerned that his father could be offended, but he’s doing it for his sake. He'll be grateful in the end; now he can pout. Soobin walks down the street to the next bus stop. From there, he can ride directly to Namjoon, who lives only a few villages away.

Aboard, Soobin gets impatient. On the one hand, it's surprisingly full for a Sunday so that he didn’t get a seat, and on the other, the bus literally glides across the road instead of driving on it. Just like his father, he rolls his eyes and is already annoyed on this early Sunday morning.

Of course, it's important to drive slowly on slippery roads in winter; he doesn't blame the bus driver at all, but this damn timing. For Soobin it can't go fast enough; his father has already waited for too long.

[Namjoon's house]

With his 6-year-old daughter in his arms, Namjoon opens the door to great Soobin.

  * "Good morning. You're early."
  * "Good morning."



Smiling, Namjoon makes a head movement that signals Soobin to come in. He doesn't hesitate long and almost frantically takes off his jacket and shoes on the floor. Namjoon still has no idea what it could be that important to sacrifice a Sunday morning for it. But he's about to find out.

  * "I think it's the best when we talk somewhere alone without getting disturbed."
  * "It's fine, I'll pass on the little princess for a moment."



He gives the little angel a kiss on the cheek and disappears into the living room for a short time but comes back just as quickly.

  * "Let's go to the studio then."



[Studio]

When he was a little kid, Soobin often went to Namjoon's recording studio because music forever fascinated him. Now he sings in a small college band with his 4 best friends, just like his father and Joonie used to back then. They call themselves TXT - Tomorrow by together. Namjoon, who is now a well-known and famous music producer in South Korea, even sees great potential in them.

Namjoon sits down on his office chair on wheels offering Soobin a similar chair right next to him.

  * "So, now tell me what's going on."
  * "It's about Dad."
  * "I thought so, but what exactly?"
  * "Well...I know about BTS having seven members, not six."



Namjoon gulps. He really didn't see that coming. Speechless, he slumps back in his seat, looking thoughtfully at the blank wall above his desk.

  * "You all have been lying to me all these years, and I just can’t understand why."
  * "Your father wanted it that way."
  * "But WHY?"



Namjoon's gaze moves on to Soobin, who is looking at him uncomprehendingly. It’s seems that the time has come to tell the truth. Soobin already knows more than he should anyway.

  * "Who told you?"
  * "It wasn't dad, okay?"
  * "Okay. What else do you know?"
  * "That they loved each other but Taehyung just left without telling anyone."
  * "That's not entirely true..."
  * "Then can you tell me what really happened?"



Namjoon strokes his chin thoughtfully with the back of his hand.

  * "Please, Joonie!"
  * "Wait a second."



He gets up and goes to the other end of the room to take out a case looking like a shoebox from a wooden dresser. Then he returns, placing it on the desk and removing the lid. He starts rummaging around while Soobin's eyes stay glued to his fingers. His internal tension gradually increases, and his heartbeat triples. What is Namjoon about to show him? What is he going to learn about his father?

  * "Here, this is your father together with Taehyung. This was back then in the very beginning of our college days."



Trembling, Soobin reaches for two photos that Namjoon holds out to him.

Soobin is overwhelmed by his feelings. He laughs, but at the same time, his tears rise rapidly. So that's Taehyung...they look happy together. As his lips begin to tremble, he presses them against each other. Namjoon watches Jungkook's son with a slight smile accompanied by pain. At the sight of the photos, he tries to suppress his own feelings. Then he rummages further in the box handing Soobin more memories of the good old days. The thought that things will never be the same again stings in his chest.

  * "Here, they were already a little older."
  * "I've never seen Dad laughing like this."



Soobin wipes a tear from his face.

  * "The two of them were inseparable and got into a lot of mischiefs. They often got scolded together, but they didn't care as long as they were together."
  * "And when did you realize there was more between them?"
  * "I guess I always knew. But in the last year of college, that's when your dad couldn't hide his feelings anymore. He looked at Taehyung like he was his whole world. Eyes tell a lot, and his eyes told everything."
  * "He was his first love, right?"
  * "He was."



Again, Namjoon reaches for the box.

  * "This photo is the last one taken by all of us together, the last picture of BTS. It was just after a baseball game we won thanks to Jungkook. At that point, everything was still good."



  * "You can clearly see that they were close to each other."
  * "Yeah, but that was the problem."
  * "What do you mean?"
  * "They couldn't hide it anymore, from anyone. Neither in college, nor on stage. Then one day, your father was beaten up by two homophobic students. They kicked and punched until he passed out. Jimin and Yoongi found him half dead and immediately took him to the hospital."



Soobin's holds his breath. He can hardly bear these images in his mind. The tears continue to flow non-stop.

  * "All because he fell in love..."
  * "Taehyung blamed himself for this cruelty."
  * "BUT IT WASN'T HIS FAULT!"
  * "I know, and we told him that, but he didn’t listen. Then he made a decision that broke all our hearts. He left us behind, his friends, BTS and Jungkook. He enrolled in another college for a year abroad instead. First, he didn't tell us where he was going. We only knew that he had a train ticket to Incheon International Airport. But no one expected him to actually never come back."
  * "How could he do that..."
  * "Because he thought it would be better...for BTS...for Jungkook. But he was wrong. BTS were 7 members, not 6. We didn't want to go on without him, and we gave up our greatest passion shortly after he left. I’ve never seen your father as unhappy as he was back then. He fell into a deep hole, was very close to depression until your mom helped him escape the darkness."
  * "That's how they met?"
  * "No, they already knew each other before. Ji-eun was a big BTS fan and hardly missed a concert. On top of that, she was a good friend of ours. Only she could give Jungkook what we couldn't: Love, physical closeness, affection. And one day, your father could laugh again, but...it wasn't the same laugh as before."



Soobin has heard enough and is only more determined to do whatever it takes to get the two back together.

  * "Where’s Taehyung now?"



He can't elicit more than a disappointed sigh from Namjoon.

  * "Joonieee, you know something. Please!"
  * "I promised him, Soobin. I can't tell you."



Full of rage, Soobin jumps up from his chair, which gets unsteady on its casters due to his frantic movement, and finally crashes into the wall.

  * "A promise?"



He doesn't shout; he doesn't have the strength for that. The soft whisper in his shaky voice is filled with pain, and Namjoon is torn with his conscience.

  * "Can you tell me what you're up to first?"
  * "Isn't that obvious? I want them to see each other again after all these years."
  * "And if they don't want to?"
  * "Then I'll just force them to their happiness."



Namjoon has to laugh. In fact, he has always wondered what would happen if they got back together. He doesn't want to break his promise, but even more, he wants to help Soobin.

  * "Back then, Taehyung told me that he would like to travel around the world, and I asked him where he wanted to go. He told me about a country in Europe, known for its charm and works of art, where a tower-like framework of metal reaches into the sky and delights millions of people every day."



Speechlessly, Soobin looks at Namjoon with an open mouth. Does he really just revealed the city Taehyung is currently living?

  * "Don't ask any more questions. That's all I'm going to tell you for now; you'll have to find out for yourself. Ask the others from BTS; maybe they can help you. We don't want to break the promise, but maybe we can get around somehow. We all want them to be happy. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"



Grinning broadly and full of gratitude, Soobin nods his head.

  * "I think I got it."



Excitedly, he walks toward the door and stops in the doorway to turn around one last time.

  * "Thank you, Joonie."
  * "It's okay. Go now."



When Soobin’s gone, Namjoon immediately reaches for his cell phone lying on the table to create a WhatsApp group within seconds.

  * Namjoon has added Yoongi to the group.
  * Namjoon has added Jin to the group.
  * Namjoon has added Hobi to the group.
  * Namjoon has added Jimin to the group.



Namjoon: "Soobin just visited me. I’m sure he’ll call you very soon. And if he does, you guys really need to play along! It's about Jungkook and Taehyung."

[The next evening - College grounds]

Together with his friends Yeonjun, Hueningkai, Beomgyu and Taehyun, Soobin sits on the college grounds long after the last class to solve Yoongi's last riddle together. The only hint: "Taehyung's birthday is on 30 December. By the way, what did Jungkook do with the birthday present I gave to him?”

  * "House number 29!"
  * "What makes you think of that?"
  * "It’s kinda obvious. Taehyung's birthday is on 30th December, Jungkook's birthday is on 1st Twelve minus nine makes three. Thirty minus one makes twenty-nine."
  * "And for what stands the three then?"
  * "No idea? The floor, maybe?"
  * "Okay, then we’re done."



Together they go through their notes on numerous sheets of paper.

Soobin sums it all up.

  * Namjoon: Paris
  * Jin: Pond
  * Jimin: Goethe
  * Hobi: Hyundai (silver)
  * Yoongi: 29 or 3



  * "Hmm. Paris speaks for itself and obviously he’s driving a silver Hyundai. We still need the name of the street. Maybe it has something to do with Goethe?"
  * "It could literally be the name of the street."
  * "You think so? I'll look it up."



Hueningkai pulls out his cell phone to type the words Paris and Goethe combined into Google Maps.

  * "Ha, I told you, ‘Rue de Goethe’ really exists!"
  * "And there's a pond right across the street!"



Taehyun shouts euphorically.

  * "Try to add house number 29. Does that fit? Is this the house right across from the pond?"



Beomgyu asks excitedly. No sooner said than done.

  * "Woah! Indeed! It all makes sense!"



Soobin smiles brightly. It feels like he's taken a big step closer to his goal. Relieved, he looks up to the sparkling stars wishing for a shooting star that will take him to Paris.

  * "I can't believe it."



All eyes are watching Yeonjun, who’s swiping his fingertip across Hueningkai's cell phone screen to keep moving the open map of Google Maps.

  * "What's wrong?"
  * "My aunt lives just a few streets away."
  * "WHAAAAT?"



Stunned faces from all sides. Yeonjun himself is more than surprised because of the coincidence. What's the point of a shooting star when Soobin has Yeonjun?

  * "None of this is a coincidence; this is fate! Yeonjun, I need your help! Please!"




	6. Sparkling Lights

Numerous sparkling lights surround the large fir-tree, which is filling the living room with a refreshing scent. Red baubles; matt, glossy, and partially decorated, embellish the dominant green. The silver star right at the top is subtle and completes the overall look of the Christmas tree. While the warm light creates a cozy atmosphere inside, the snowflakes slowly trickle down outside in the cold.

Soobin knows exactly in which order he’s going to hand his father the Christmas gifts. Saving the best for last, he impatiently gives him one after the other. The scarf, the perfume...everything’s unspectacular. His fingers are tingling, because the literally biggest present of the evening is still laying under the Christmas tree, just waiting to get opened by Jungkook. He’s even more excited to see his father’s reaction than unpacking his own gifts, which are all untouched in a pile next to him.

When the penultimate present is unwrapped, Soobin finally reaches for the giant of the evening. He can't remember the last time he felt such a great anticipation. He’s almost more excited than his father, who’s staring skeptically at his gift. Obviously, he has no idea what could be hidden inside.

  * "Okay, now I'm curious."
  * "As you should be."



Grinning broadly, Jungkook cuts the red ribbon to impatiently tear open the paper, printed with dozens of snowmen. For this look alone, the wrapping was already worth it. Soobin starts to laugh out loud when Jungkook holds the bare cardboard box of his speakers he recently bought.

  * "Wait…what?"
  * "I found the box in the basement and thought I might borrow it."



With a critical look, Jungkook first examines the box, then his son.

  * "So, that was my gift?"
  * "Dad! Gee, take a closer look!"



For a brief moment, Soobin is actually shocked that his father thought he was giving him a mere cardboard box. Admittedly, it would have been funny. Jungkook uses the scissors to cut the tape, which Soobin used to laboriously seal the box. The sight of a new box is making him laugh immediately. This time it’s a shoebox of Jungkook’s latest winter boots.

  * "Hahaha, Soobin, what are you doing?"
  * "Trust me, dad. You’re not finished yet."
  * "Damn, what's coming next?"



Grinning, he opens this box as well. His laughter briefly fades as he slowly pulls out an unknown green box. Back then, he used to wrap Taehyung's gifts in green boxes or in green wrapping paper...but quickly he tries to suppress the upcoming memory. That doesn't belong here, after all, it's just a color. Carefully he removes the lid just to drop it on the floor instantly at the sight of the real gift. His eyebrows shoot up while he’s looking at his son fully speechless. Soobin smiles from ear to ear giving his father a loving hug. Jungkook throws the box and its contents right away to return the embrace; hugging his son even tighter.

The note with the inscription: "We are going to Paris ♡" slides across the floor. The huge gift had the smallest content and was yet the biggest gift of the evening.

[A few days later - Soobin's room]

Full of excitement, Soobin strolls from one side of the wall to the other; from one corner to the next; holding his cell phone close to his ear. Standing still or remaining seated isn’t an option for him; there’s far too much adrenaline coursing through his veins. Tomorrow he'll be in Paris with his father and he still can't believe it.

  * "The plan is perfect, Yeonjun. Don’t mess it up!"
  * "I know. Trust me, it will all work out. And calm down a bit, I can feel your tension up to here."



Yeonjun has been in Paris for two days already. Although the whole action was quite spontaneous, his aunt has greeted him full of joy. If his mother hadn't had to work, she would certainly have come along to visit her sister too. But it’s good the way it is. The fewer people are involved in the plan, the better. For now, it's just Soobin and Yeonjun. Um...Namjoon and the others know too, as well as Soobin's mother and Yeonjun's aunt. Well, the most important thing is that Jungkook doesn't find out about Soobins real intention. At this point, he's just looking forward to the upcoming short vacation with his son.

  * "Damn. What if it's not going to work?"
  * "It's all a matter of timing. Believe me, it will work."
  * "And you're sure it was him?"
  * "Soobin, I'm not stupid. Yes, it was him. I saw him with my own eyes!"



Soobin asked Namjoon to send him a recent photo of Taehyung, so that Yeonjun can make sure that he really lives in the assumed apartment. To everyone's delight the nameplate is correct, as Yeonjun has already discovered on the first day. Feeling like a stalker he also claims to have seen Taehyung after observing his apartment early in the morning. He seems to lead a normal life, alone.

In addition, he seems to have vacation just like Jungkook and most people around Christmas time, which Namjoon had already hinted at. But since he only speaks in riddles, as soon as it comes to Taehyung, Soobin can never be sure what he’s really trying to say. In any case, he was happy to have at least received a photo of Taehyung. But actually, Soobin is sure that Namjoon, Hoseok, Jin, Jimin, and Yoongi are longing for 28th December as much as he is. For the sake of their friendship, BTS had their hands tied but Soobin has absolutely nothing to do with all the promises and is more determined than ever to take their fate into his own hands. Well, with Yeonjun of course.

  * "Thanks, man. You're the best."
  * "Thank me tomorrow when we’ll meet again. Have a good flight."
  * "I'll get back to you as soon as possible!"



He hangs up and presses his cell phone against his pounding heart, which threatens to leap out of his chest at any moment. As he calms down a bit, he begins to pack his suitcase, which gradually fills up with his warmest sweaters. Departure for the airport is only two hours away. Soobin is hoping to sleep on plane throughout the night, so that the time flies even faster.

[The next day]

Soobin and Jungkook punctually arrive at their destination; the beautiful and snowy Paris. While Jungkook slept peacefully last night, Soobin, as expected, had trouble sleeping a wink. Instead, he spent the night watching the sparkling lights that stretched out in the darkness, like a sea of stars below him. So many houses, stores, buildings that wouldn't sleep in the dead of night. This went well for quite a while, until clouds at some point covered the beautiful view. On the one hand a pity, on the other hand necessary, because Soobin could finally close his eyes from boredom and slept at least for a few hours. Fortunately, there was no trace of tiredness in the morning.

Excitedly, they get off the plane one by one holding onto the cold railing. They are fascinated by the grandeur of the Paris airport. Both, Soobin and Jungkook, are in France's capital for the very first time. It’s the city of love and Soobin can’t stop smiling at the thought that Jungkook is going to meet his first love very soon. After all, they're on vacation, so a good mood isn’t untypical and Soobin doesn’t have to hide his excitement. Entering the next best cab, he immediately tells the driver the desired address.

Jungkook’s relaxing at the back seat having complete confidence in his son. After all, Paris was his gift, which means he doesn't have to worry about anything. Soobin booked the flight and reserved the hotel on his own. Sort of fortunate that he had nothing to do with the whole planning. All in all, it’s Soobins surprise and he shouldn't be that nosy. He doesn't even know in which hotel they’re going to stay but he trusts him to have already picked out something decent. Dreamily, he looks out of the window, dazzled by the numerous impressions, buildings, cafes, which give warmth to people in the coldest winter. Jungkook’s sure that Paris looks even more beautiful at dusk, when sparkling lights make the city dream glow.

[Meanwhile]

Yeonjun rides his aunt's borrowed red bicycle on a direct route to Taehyung's apartment. It's afternoon and so far, everything’s going as planned. He can’t believe that he has let himself be persuaded to do what he’s about to do. But he made a promise, so there's no turning back.

He stops in front of the apartment looking up to the third floor, where a silhouette is moving in the window. Target sighted; the mission can begin.

© For Tomorrow X Together

Without hesitation, Yeonjun throws the bicycle to the ground with full force, so that a loud bang echoes through the Paris alleys. He immediately sprints to the entrance to ring Kim Taehyung's doorbell. Full of hope that Soobin's father hasn’t fallen in love with an aggressive choleric, who will report Yeonjun for the faked accident, he waits anxiously to see if he will actually open the door. Faster than expected Taehyung is standing right in front of him. For a brief moment, Yeonjun's heart drops into his gut as their eyes cross. Taehyung's eyes may be intimidating, but at the same time they don't show any sign of anger. He seems to be concerned, exuding a remarkable calm that very few people would maintain after such a storm ringing.

  * "Excuse me, sir. I think I hit your car with my bike."
  * "My car?"



His voice sounds confused and anything but accusing.

  * "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"



What a man, Yeonjun thinks. The first thing he does is worrying about his well-being. Taehyung is a good person; the few seconds have already been enough to notice.

  * "I'm fine but I'm not sure if I damaged your car. This one, is it yours? I wanted to ring all the households to find the driver."



Yeonjun points to a silver Hyundai Genesis gv80 parked on the side of the road right in front of the apartment.

  * "Yeah, that's mine."
  * "Please take a look and check if there’s any quirk. I didn’t want to run away."
  * "Are you Korean?"
  * "Yes. I’m just visiting my aunt in Paris. I saw your nameplate and figured you must be able to speak Korean. Lucky me, because I don't know any French at all, that would have been embarrassing."
  * "Thanks for letting me know. I'll take a look at it."



For a brief moment, Yeonjun regrets not having inspected the car beforehand. What if he actually finds a scratch that he's not even responsible for? Geez...can Soobin please show up to relieve him of this arduous spectacle.

  * "All right. I hope you don't find anything."



And that's not even a lie. Taehyung carefully sets the bike up and leans it against the nearest lamppost. Then he walks closer to his car and runs his hand over the icy driver's door, which still draws slight frost marks.

  * "So, at first glance, I don’t see any scratch."
  * "Oh-OH…really? Please, take a closer look. Just to be sure."



SOOBIN DAMN IT, MOVE YOUR ASS!

[In the meantime]

  * "Um...I don't see any hotel at all."



Jungkook expected to be standing right in front of their accommodation as soon as they would get out of the cab.

  * "Dad, we still have to walk a little bit. It's not far away. I thought we could take a first look at the surroundings."
  * "With the suitcases in tow? We could have done that later!"



Grouch, Soobin thinks.

  * "Can't you just enjoy the beautiful view? The beautiful side streets? The beautiful buildings?"
  * "Okay, okay."



If it had been up to Jungkook, they would have gone to the hotel first. But he has nothing to say. Just a while ago, he was happy not to have anything to do with the planning.

  * "Damn it!"



A shiver runs down Jungkook's spine as Soobin suddenly stops and starts running his fingers over the cell phone screen in a panic. Jungkook doesn't even dare to ask what’s the matter. He changed his mind; he shouldn't have let him do everything on his own.

  * "Soobin?"
  * "I just got a notification that something went wrong with the hotel reservation."
  * "Wait, what?"



Jungkook still has hope he just misheard. It must surely be a misunderstanding.

  * "I don't get it. The booking confirmation doesn't match the right data."
  * "You have to check something like that beforehand, and not a few meters from the hotel. Jesus, Soobin! Give me your phone, what exactly did they write? I'll call there!"



Annoyed, he tries to take the cell phone from Soobin, but reaches into the air instead. His son pulls his hand away, not even paying attention to Jungkook.

  * "I can’t believe it! Look! There's Yeonjun back there!"
  * "Yeonjun?"



Soobin is leaving his speechless father behind to run into the arms of his friend with the striking blue hair on the other side of the street.

Jungkook no longer understands the world. It's really Yeonjun, without a doubt, but what is he doing in Paris? At the exact same place? How could Soobin not know about this? Questions upon questions.

Jungkook is more than confused until his world suddenly stops and his thoughts, his breath, his heart turn into ice. Is this even possible? Could the man across the street, who seems to have been watching him for quite a while, really be Taehyung?

Their gazes stick to each other. Jungkook's eyes begin to water as he forgets to blink while the cold stings his eyes. The frosty wind isn’t the only reason why tears gradually gather in his eyes, about to slide down over his cheek, just like a raindrop falling from the sky. His heart hammers, his stomach clenches as emotions keep overrunning. Joy, sadness, anger, relief…all together and he doesn't even know whether to laugh, cry or do both. He never thought he would meet Taehyung again, not in this lifetime. Just like then, he manages to make Jungkook's heart do somersaults and just like then, Taehyung's beauty is out of this world.

Caught in this feeling of unreality, Jungkook remains frozen for another few seconds. He doesn't want to look away, he doesn't want to blink. The fear is too great that Taehyung will disappear, just like back then. When Jungkook remembers to breathe, the white cloud of breath is the only thing moving in front of his face.

Goosebumps cover his body as Taehyung appears to want to cross the street. Panicking, he doesn't know how the hell he should act towards him. What should he say? Should he blame him? Should he tell him that there hasn't been a single day over the last few years that he stopped thinking about him? That he was never able to love anyone the way he loved him?

What does he want to hear? "I missed you"? Not in the least these words express the pain he had to bear. Because he couldn't be with him. Because he didn't know if he was okay. Because he didn't know if he still remembers him.

He tried to banish him from his life and now he's back, popped up out of nowhere, just like a ghost.

Taehyung crosses the street at a brisk pace when there aren’t any cars in sight. Once on the sidewalk, he slowly lifts his gaze so that their eyes meet again. Jungkook doesn’t manage to read in those beautiful eyes whether he’s happy or sad to see him again. Step by step, he gets closer to him, breathing out clouds of frosty steam. Although the temperature is below zero, it’s not the cold that makes Jungkook shiver.

He still doubts that what is happening is reality, even when Taehyung stops right in front of him. He only has to reach out his arm to touch him, hoping that he wouldn't vanish like smoke and that he wasn’t imagination or pure illusion.

Jungkook wants to hold him so badly but he’s holding back instead. What if Taehyung pushes him away? Looking closer he realizes that a tear is flowing down Taehyung's cheek. Same goes for Jungkook, who has been unable to hold back his tears leaving an icy chill on his skin.

He decides to wait for a signal before daring to move towards him. After all, Taehyung was the one who left him back then. And indeed, it doesn't take long for Taehyung to hold out his hand with a slight smile. People with a normal mind would have politely shake hands wishing each other a "good day." But Jungkook immediately understands what Taehyung is getting at. Back in college, they were known to have the coolest handshakes, whose meanings were a secret.

Twenty years later, Jungkook still remembers their handshake. He hesitantly extends his cold rough hand to form the symbols together with Taehyung, which are based on sign language: "I promise; I love you." That promise is just as constant as it was back then. He never stopped loving him, no matter how hard he tried.

After that handshake, they look at each other with gentle smiles and Jungkook is more than relieved that Taehyung is indeed not a ghost. All these years he has longed to finally be able to touch him again. But the hand alone isn’t enough, he wants more, and he takes it. He pulls Taehyung's arm closer to throw both hands around his neck. In fact, there’s nothing left of the anger he just felt. The sadness has turned to dust and the body is trembling full of joy.

  * "So, you still remember."



Taehyung whispers with a shaky voice as his hands clasp Jungkook's waist to pull him even tighter.

  * "I remember everything. Every single handshake, every single moment of our last days together. I remember us laughing and crying. I thought about you all the time, every single day. Even if I wanted to forget I would never have succeeded. I still feel your kiss on my lips."
  * "Jungkook..."



Taehyung gently pushes Jungkook away from him. His arms remain outstretched, allowing his hands to rest on Jungkook's shoulders.

  * "I..."
  * "I should be mad at you, Tae. Maybe I should just punch you in the face for what you did to me. But I'm just happy to see you again."
  * "I’m glad you’re here. Twenty years and you've hardly changed."
  * "What are you talking about?"



Jungkook has to laugh and wipes away his tears.

  * "Well, you're right. Your shoulders might have gotten broader. Must have kept working out hard, huh?"
  * "Idiot, it doesn’t matter right now."
  * "You're right, it doesn't."
  * "But while we're at it, let me also tell you something. After twenty years, you’re still handsome."



Taehyung smiles shyly turning his head away from Jungkook.

  * "I can't take you seriously."
  * "You never did. Not even back then when I tried to stop you from leaving."
  * "That's not true, I believed every word you said."
  * "And yet you just left..."



Jungkook grabs Taehyungs hands to release them from his shoulder.

  * "...and you never came back."
  * "Jungkook..."
  * "Dad!"



Both men simultaneously follow the voice's call from across the street as Soobin and Yeonjun are about to cross. Taehyung's widened eyes move over to Jungkook, whose open mouth is inhaling the icy cold burning in his throat.

  * "Dad?"



A proud smile crosses Jungkook's lips as his gaze.

  * "Yes, that's my son."



Perhaps it would have been normal for Taehyung to be sad at that moment, knowing that Jungkook has a family. But the opposite occurs; Taehyung is hugely happy for him. All these years, he wanted Jungkook to be happy.

Soobin and Yeonjun stop right next to the two men.

  * "Dad, is this a friend of yours?"



Hesitantly, Jungkook gives the answer.

  * "Yeah...Soobin, this is Kim Taehyung. Tae, my son, Soobin."



Politely, they both shake hands and Soobin stares at Taehyung with a look full of hope, almost dreamy. He can't believe that he's real, that he's standing in front of him, that this meeting is really happening right now.

But the reunion of the two couldn't have been better, that much is for sure. After all, he watched the whole event from a distance together with Yeonjun; the handshake, the embrace. Love still slumbers within them, perhaps it has just awakened?

  * "Nice to meet you!"
  * "Oh, believe me, the pleasure is all mine."



Jungkook looks skeptically at Soobin. His euphoric choice of words is untypical for meeting a stranger. Doesn't he question what kind of friend he is? Strange.

  * "Oh, Dad? Since I obviously screwed up the hotel reservation, I asked Yeonjun if he might have an idea. His aunt lives just a few streets away from here and I could sleep there!"
  * "Great, then we have a place to stay."



His joy is limited.

  * "Well, it's not that simple. His aunt doesn't let strange men over 30 years old spend the night at her place. That's out of the question."
  * "Why men over 30 years?"



It all seems rather suspicious to Jungkook.

  * "Weeeeell, Mr. Jeon, you know, my aunt is a very very veeery difficult personality."



The stupid elongation of the vowels doesn't make it any better, Soobin thinks.

  * "Uh-hu."
  * "But Dad, look, you both are old friends. Surely you can stay over at Mr. Kim's for a few nights, right?"
  * "SOOBIN!"



This time Jungkook sounds angry, because that's just rude. Did he really raise him like that? How can he just speak for his father with such an unseemly suggestion?

  * "From my side, it's not a problem."



Three heads with wide eyes look at Taehyung speechlessly. Well, that was easy. Dubious yet relieved, Soobin looks over at Yeonjun, who also seems surprised by Taehyung's reaction.

  * "Tae? You're serious?"
  * "Why not? I live alone, the living room is big enough, you could sleep on the couch, and I'm on vacation anyway."
  * "But-"



Jungkook is being overwhelmed by the rollover of events in the last few minutes.

  * "Great! Then we've got that settled! Dad, we should put our suitcases away first and see each other later. What do you think?"
  * "Yeah."



Jungkook has nothing else to say. Somehow everyone else makes the decisions for him today.

  * "Okay good. I'll see you later then! I'll text you!"



Jungkook nods. Soobin politely says goodbye to Taehyung and walks past him. Yeonjun, on the other hand, stops for a brief moment.

  * "I wanted to apologize once more for my clumsy behavior, sir."



Taehyung has to grin.

  * "Nothing happened. It's all good. Don't forget your bike."
  * "Oh damn, you’re right!"



He quickly tries to change sides of the street again. Soobin follows, so they can walk together. Yeonjun pushes the bike next to him, the chain of which has jumped out.

  * "She's killing me."
  * "It was totally worth it. Your aunt will be fine with that."



Soobin can't stop smiling. He would like to turn around to see the two again, but it would be too conspicuous. They look so good next to each other, and the most important thing; they look happy.

For a brief moment, the two men continue to watch Soobin and Yeonjun, then Taehyung grabs Jungkook's suitcase by the handle to pull it behind.

  * "What are you doing?"
  * "Dragging your suitcase back to my apartment."
  * "But I can do it myself. Give it to me!"



Once again, Jungkook grips the cold air trying to take the suitcase away from Taehyung. It just doesn't seem to be his day, or is it much more the day he's been waiting for?

  * "No way! Do you want to keep standing in the cold or would you rather come with me inside my warm apartment?"



That was a rhetorical question. He can’t give him what he’s really longing for. He wants Taehyung's cold lips to cover his own to ignite an ember that burns within their bodies. The flame that never went out, just became fire. Out of control it keeps spreading inside of his heart. Just like then, he wants him. Just like then, he loves this man.


	7. Sparkling City

[Yeonjun's aunt's house]

Soobin and Yeonjun are sitting in front of his aunt's computer screen, beaming with joy, and telling their three best friends about the latest events via video chat.

  * "I'm telling you, he's the best!"



Soobin points at Yeonjun, highly praising his acting. Flattered, Yeonjun holds both hands in front of his face, while Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Hueningkai are cheering on the other end of the line.

  * "I'm impressed you actually made it!"



Beomgyu can't stop grinning.

  * "Yeah, really. And you’re acting like it was the easiest thing in the world!"



Hueningkai interjects.

  * "It wasn't, believe me. My aunt is still mad about the bike. The chain is fixed now, but the scratches will probably stay."
  * "Thanks for taking it all on yourself, really."



Soobin pulls Yeonjun closer by his sleeve giving him a tight hug. Not everyone would have done that for him, that's for sure.

  * "But that was just the beginning. Now your dad has to do the rest."



Taehyun says hesitantly.

  * "I’ll meet him later. I'm curious what he’s going to tell me…he’ll scold me for sure."
  * "If he really does, it was still worth it."
  * "Yes, he'll thank me in the end."



[Taehyung's apartment]

Jungkook quietly takes a look at Taehyung's modern apartment. He’s relieved seeing only one toothbrush in the bathroom; no indication that he might be with someone. When he's done inspecting the bright and neat rooms, he takes a closer look at the photos on the walls. Nothing suspicious, just pictures of Taehyung's family, some friends, and... BTS. It's the last photo taken of BTS, the baseball game, the Tigers' victory. Could it mean that Taehyung probably had a picture of Jungkook hanging on his wall through all these years? This thought brings tears to his eyes.

  * "So, you haven't forgotten about BTS."
  * "How could I? Besides that, I didn’t want to forget."
  * "I just don't get it; why didn't you come back? Why did you keep in touch with everyone but me? Why did you prohibit them from telling me anything about you? And why is it now, out of sudden, okay for you to just let me into your apartment? Letting me sleep on your couch? Pretending like nothing ever happened?"
  * "What do you think of visiting Paris together this night? Then we can talk about everything in peace. You're about to meet Soobin; what's the point of discussing everything out now?"
  * "Yeah… probably you’re right."



Jungkook picks up his cell phone, hoping that Soobin has left a message. Indeed, he had already written three minutes ago.

  * "Soobin is already on the way."
  * "Then he should arrive any moment. Have a great time."



Taehyung’s smile still makes his heart race. As much as he loves Soobin, and as much as he was looking forward to this vacation, the truth is that he would rather blame Taehyung for everything he has done. He’s eager to hear his explanations, his apologies if there will be any at all. Just because Jungkook tries to talk to him normally, it doesn't mean he has forgiven him. Oh no, it's not that simple. The scar that Taehyung left in Jungkook's heart is much too big for that.

Nevertheless, none of this changes the fact that he longs for his closeness even at this very moment. They’re in one and the same room, and yet so far away. The way they’re looking at each other wordlessly, he could look at him for hours. Those deep brown beautiful eyes; their slight sparkle; Jungkook's shadow reflecting in Tae’s black pupil. He loses himself every time looking at him, and even now, it's hard for him to get away from those eyes, and the magic surrounding them. Taking a deep breath, he tries to think clearly without having any sense of time, how long he already stared at him.

  * "Will you stay at your apartment?"
  * "All the time. I'll wait for you."



That's what I've done all these years, Jungkook thinks. But Jungkook doesn’t voice this thought. He just nods and opens the apartment door leading into the rustic staircase. Then he closes the door behind him with the pleasant feeling that this wasn’t a goodbye. No, they will see each other again in just a few hours. This realization brings a smile to his face, and with just that smile, he runs down the stairs to meet his son outside.

[A while later]

Jungkook and Soobin stroll happily through downtown Paris searching for a suitable restaurant for dinner. Passing by the numerous stores, and cafes, they breathe in the cold air mixed with the diverse yet enticing scents of Italian, Indian, and Turkish cuisine. Everything smells delicious, and it’s hard for them to choose among the numerous possibilities. At the end of the street, the smell of Asian noodles and vegetable pans dominates.

Jungkook and Soobin agree on eating delicious baguettea or pizza together the next days. Still, nothing’s better than food that tastes like home. So, they decide to give the restaurant a chance. Chinese, Japanese and Korean dishes are offered. It doesn't take long at the table to place their order, even though the restaurant is busy. Jungkook opts for the Japanese ramen soup, Soobin for Japchae, a Korean glass noodle dish.

In fact, they didn't say a word about Taehyung yet. The only thing they briefly talked about was each other's accommodations. While Soobin can claim an entire guest room, Jungkook sleeps on the couch in Taehyung's large living room. Was he complaining? Of course not. Soobin knows that he's more than happy to be sleeping in the same apartment as Taehyung. Admittedly, Soobin actually expected to have to listen to any reproaches about his behavior - but nothing, nothing at all. It's pretty obvious that Jungkook doesn't want to talk about Taehyung, but that doesn't stop Soobin from turning the conversation.

  * "Dad, don't you want to tell me anything about Taehyung?"



Jungkook sighs. He knew this question would come sooner or later, and he still doesn't know how to get out of this whole thing in one piece.

  * "He’s an old friend; we went to college together. Long story. He moved at some point, and I didn't know where he went. The contact just broke off."



Soobin is surprised he still hasn't mentioned BTS. Maybe he doesn't want the lie to get out or to implicate the others?

  * "Why didn't he tell you where he was going?"
  * "I wish I knew."



Jungkook slides his tongue over his dry lips and thoughtfully takes a sip of the Coke he had ordered earlier. Perhaps he will get an answer to this question later. At least that's what he’s hoping for from the upcoming walk, but at the same time, he’s overcome with fear. What if the conversation will only make things worse? But he has to ask Tae; he can't just pretend nothing ever happened. That’s impossible.

  * "Dad?"



Jungkook was once again not where he should have been. No matter how hard he tries, his thoughts always find their way back to Taehyung. It's like he's powerless against it, and that's exactly why he feels guilty towards Soobin. It's their vacation. They should be enjoying time together, having fun, and laughing a lot. But he doesn't feel like laughing; he's still trying to arrive at the reality that feels so surreal.

  * "Dad? Is everything okay?"
  * "To be honest, no... not really."
  * "Do you want to talk about it?"



Soobin notices how lost in thoughts Jungkook is. He can understand that he's still having trouble arriving in the here and now. Actually, he should just enjoy the moment full of anticipation for the delicious food that should arrive any moment.

  * "I don't know, Soobin, it's difficult."
  * "Something's bothering you."
  * "Yeah...it's just...Taehyung and I... we..."



He has no idea how to phrase it. His head is a complete mess that he can't get under control.

  * "Dad, is it possible that you two have something to work out?"



Silently, Jungkook nods, lowering his gaze. He can't tell Soobin the truth, not now....

  * "Enjoy!"



The food is served. Even if it smells delicious, Jungkook doesn't have much appetite. There’s far too much uncertainty in his stomach.

  * "Thank you!"



Both call out to the waitress at the same time. When Jungkook is about to take the chopsticks in his hand, Soobin interrupts his plan. He better not think he can dodge the question from earlier.

  * "Wait a minute."
  * "For what?"
  * "Please go to Taehyung after dinner. We'll just postpone our walk until tomorrow, okay?"
  * "But..."
  * "Let me finish. I don't know what happened between you two, but none of this makes sense until you haven’t sorted it out. That's not meant to be an accusation; I'm just worried about you, Dad."



Jungkook never wanted to be a bad father, but that's exactly what he's blaming himself for right now. The fact that he's putting his own private problems above spending time with Soobin...above his gift...above their vacation, makes him feel miserable.

  * "I'm sorry, Soobin."
  * "Stop it! Talk to each other and then we'll have a nice day tomorrow, okay?"
  * "Thanks!"
  * "So now, let’s eat!"



Soobin finally sees a smile on Jungkook's face.

[Taehyung's apartment]

In front of the recently renovated building consisting of 6 apartments, Jungkook stops and hesitantly presses the doorbell next to Taehyung's nameplate. It takes a few seconds before the sound is heard, signaling him to "press". In the stairwell, on his way up, his heart is beating faster step by step. Arriving on the third floor, the first thing he sees is a stunned Taehyung.

  * "You're back already?"
  * "Yes."
  * "I was expecting you much later."



When Jungkook enters the apartment, he immediately takes off his black boots. There are leftovers of instant noodle soup in the living room while the anime series One Piece is playing on TV.

  * "So, you've already eaten?"
  * "I didn't feel like cooking tonight. I figured Soobin and you would probably go out to eat somewhere in the city."
  * "We went to an Asian restaurant pretty much at the end of the shopping mile."
  * "There aren't many Asian restaurants around here. The one you guys went to is very good!"
  * "Well, you have to know."



Taehyung thinks to heard a reproach.

  * "Yes, I live here. Of course, I know."
  * "Even longer than you lived in your homeland."



Jungkook is well aware of his venomous undertone.

  * "I'm still Korean, and this will never change!"
  * "Oh, right!"
  * "I understand you're mad at me, but-."
  * "Yes, I am."



The anger inside Jungkook that has been simmering for quite some time suddenly takes over. He finally needs this debate; he needs the answers.

  * "You could have left your boots on. I'll just change quickly, and then we can go straight out. Hopefully, by then, you'll have calmed down, so we can talk in peace."
  * "Oh, you get all the peace in the world if that's what you want."
  * "What I want, you can't give to me."
  * "WHAT MAKES YOU SO SURE OF THAT, TAE?"



Silence.

  * "I'm going to change my clothes now."



Jungkook looks after Taehyung as he storms into his bedroom, pulling the door shut behind him.

Pfff, as if Jungkook hadn't already seen him naked anyway. Another sigh. What is he doing? He didn't want to fight with Tae. Annoyed at his own behavior, Jungkook decides to wait for him on the couch. He dangles up and down a few times and comes to a decision: 'Considered a good place to sleep.' After only a few minutes, Taehyung comes out of his bedroom, bundled up in the warmest clothes and a black cap on his head that looks outrageously good on him.

  * "Shall we?"



Jungkook nods wordlessly and slowly get up to put on his winter boots again. Taehyung then hands him his coat and opens the door for him, a true gentleman. A man to fall in love with.

In the cold, the young men walk side by side. Although each has both hands buried in their coats’ side pockets, physical contact remains as their arms graze each other with each step.

  * "Have you calmed down by now?"
  * "Yeah, sorry. I just still don't get it. Sure, Paris is nice but...in Korea are your friends, your family. So why didn't you ever come back? I waited for you. I never gave up the thought that you would find your way back to me."
  * "That's a long story."
  * "I want to hear it."



After a moment's hesitation, Taehyung sighs and lets his warm air turning into a cloud of white steam.

  * "Back then, I firmly believed that you would be happier without me. So, I enrolled in a college in Paris for a year abroad, hoping you would find someone who would make you happier than I ever could. Then I heard about Ji-eun and you, and I didn't want to just come back, ruining your new happiness. So, I stayed in Paris longer than planned and tried to fall in love again."



Taehyung's words feel like dozens of knife stabs, making Jungkook's heart bleed. He knew beforehand that the truth would hurt but not that the pain would be that hard to bear.

  * "I dated men, but all relationships didn't last long. In the end no one could make me feel what you made me feel. But I'm a romantic, you know that. I believe in love, and I don't want to live in a country that doesn't accept that kind of love. A country where I can't be myself because my sexuality is despised. I still dream of getting married one day, here in France, it’s possible but not in Korea. While we’re at it. How is Ji-eun? How was your wedding?"



Jungkook stops abruptly, hearing these words coming out of Taehyung's mouth. In the cold twilight, it’s only the lanterns and lights of passing cars that illuminate the street, exposing his shocked face.

  * "You don't know?"
  * "What?"



Taehyung also stops in his tracks, looking over his shoulders.

  * "We broke up fourteen years ago. I've been living alone ever since. There hasn't been a divorce because we were never married."



Taehyung's wide eyes betray to Jungkook that he had a wrong idea about his life all these years. Would he have come back if he had known the truth?

  * "You and Ji-eun...didn't get married?"
  * "She wanted to, but I couldn't make her the promise that she would remain the only person in my heart forever. Yes, she was in my heart, but there was also you. It was always you."



Snowflakes fall from the sky melting instantly into contact with Taehyung's clothes. The truth seems to have left not only Jungkook but him speechless as well, and Jungkook wonders if he’s regretting all his decisions at this very moment. In the snowfall, they continue their walk wordlessly side by side until Taehyung breaks the silence.

  * "If I had come back, you might not have had Soobin."



As if he had spent the last few minutes searching in his head for arguments to justify his decisions for whatever reason. But...actually...Jungkook never thought about that before. Would he have ended his relationship with Ji-eun as soon as Taehyung returned? Inside, he knows the answer, and for a brief moment, he’s actually grateful to Taehyung for his decision, something he didn’t expect to be possible. Soobin is his greatest gift, and nothing fulfills him as much as being a father.

  * "I can't imagine my life without Soobin."
  * "He seems to be a good son."



Slowly, a gentle smile of pride spreads across Jungkook's face.

  * "He really is."



After a brief hesitation, Jungkook continues to speak.

  * "But that doesn't change the fact that I missed you."
  * "I missed you too."



Somehow the conversation went different than Jungkook expected.

Suddenly, he can't blame Taehyung for all those years. And that tears him up inside because he doesn't know how to deal with it. How are they supposed to go on now? Yes, both still have feelings for each other, but can they just give in to their wants and needs? Can Jungkook cover Taehyung's lips with his kisses amid the snowy darkness simply because he wants to? Would that be reasonable? Does Jungkook even want to be reasonable?

  * "Jungkook..."



His heart freezes in fear of the next words that will come across Taehyung's beautiful lips.

  * "Yes?"
  * "I won't leave Paris."



The frozen heart shatters into thousands of ice crystals.

  * "Honestly, I wished you hadn't told me that."



Then, at least for a few days in Paris, Jungkook could have fallen asleep with the thought of perhaps finding his happiness with Taehyung. These words, sharper than shards of glass, and colder than the deepest winter night, shatter all his hopes in just one blow. One thing he knows for sure is that he would never leave Soobin behind in Korea.

  * "I'm still glad you're here, though."
  * "Me too."



Jungkook replies with a lump in his throat cutting off his breath.

  * "Can we try to enjoy the days we have left? Like we used to?"



Jungkook has waited far too long for Taehyung. How could his answer ever be "no"?

  * "I'd love to."



Why thinking about the sad future when the present gives him dreamlike moments with Taehyung? Even if it’s time-limited like a dream, it's at least a beautiful dream.

In the slowly decreasing snowdrift, they walk through Paris for quite a while. Taehyung tells him about his life and his profession as a music teacher. He even gives Jungkook the promise to play him something on his violin in the upcoming days.

Even though Taehyung seems to have had a good time in Paris, Jungkook has no doubt that he has been just as lonely as he has been during all these years.

In the sparkling city, the Eiffel Tower shines and attracts masses of tourists even at the late hour. Taehyung shows Jungkook an undisturbed quiet spot with a great view of the landmark.

  * "Wait, could you take a picture of me? Just like in the good old days?"



Jungkook has to laugh. In their college days, he took numerous photos of Taehyung. Even then, he wanted to capture his beauty for eternity keeping all these pictures in his private collection. Who would have thought that the album would be expanded again after all these years?

  * "Get ready."



Immediately, Jungkook pulls out his cell phone from his coat pocket putting it in position.

When he takes a closer look at the result, he can't stop grinning.

  * "Cute."



But that's a far understatement. Taehyung looks beautiful, forming a heart with his fingers, with the twinkling lights in the background, the glowing Eiffel Tower, and the radiant moon. In fact, Jungkook’s sure that this is one of the most beautiful photos he has ever taken of him.

  * "So, show me!"
  * "I’ll show you!"



Euphoric, Taehyung takes a look at Jungkook's self-proclaimed work of art. In doing so, he gets very close to him, damn close, to be precise. So close that he can feel Taehyung's cold cheek against his own, and so close that Jungkook would just have to turn his head to graze Taehyung's lips with his own.

Briefly, he considers falling for the temptation, but just as quickly, Taehyung pulls his head away, thanking him for the photo with the sweetest smile in the world.

After a while, Taehyung decides to return to the apartment. It’s a pity, Jungkook could have walked around the sparkling city all night together with Tae. In his dreams, they do, hand in hand, and overjoyed.


	8. Sparkling Ice

The next morning it’s difficult for Jungkook to open his eyes. The eyelids feel heavy and fall shut again. After blinking one more time, he realizes that the TV in front of him isn’t his own, but Taehyung's. At home, it's not uncommon for him to fall asleep in front of the TV. On top of that, yesterday felt like a dream. So, it's no wonder that it took Jungkook a while to arrive at Taehyung's apartment in Paris. A slight smirk forms his lips as he recalls his dream from last night. At the same moment, the protagonist of the dream slowly approaches him. 

  * "Good morning, you sleepyhead."



It almost sounds like Taehyung is making fun of Jungkook, which only confuses him more. He just woke up and still feels dozy. No doubt, his legs would lurch back and forth as soon as he would get up from the comfy couch. On top of that, the sofa has taken on Taehyung's scent. One more reason why Jungkook slept like a rock, despite the circumstances and racing heartbeat. If it was up to him, the dream of a romantic Parisian night could have happily continued. Heck! Why did he have to wake up when he was so close to Taehyung’s beautiful plump lips, like the last time 20 years ago?

Taehyung leaning down to him, so close that the tips of their noses touch, don’t make it easier to forget the dream.

  * "Good morning."



Jungkook says sleepily as he supports himself on his hands, slowly sitting up. Yawning, he stretches his arms above his head and searches in vain for a clock.

  * "What time is it?"
  * "10am."
  * "WHAT?!"



Jungkook jumps up, almost tearing his cozy blanket to the ground. The adrenaline shoots through his body, which is why his legs actually remain steady. Suddenly, the tiredness is blown away, and he searches for his cell phone in a panic.

He finds it on the floor, showing four missed calls from Soobin on the screen. Taehyung watches him, chuckling.

  * "I guess you liked my couch, huh?"
  * "Shit, shit, shit. Not that Soobin thinks I have better things to do."
  * "Then what?"
  * "Then enjoying our vacation together."
  * "Ah, don't worry about it. You just slept the whole time, and you don't even have to think of an excuse."



Taehyung's words don't really get through to Jungkook. He's far too busy trying to type a message that isn't dominated by spelling mistakes. Not that Soobin’s going to get the idea that his dad was drinking and having a lot of fun with Taehyung last night. For heaven's sake, just keep your focus now and don't dwell on that tempting train of thought.

  * "Can I go to the bathroom?"
  * "You don't need to ask. Make yourself at home "



In record time, Jungkook manages to shower and brush his teeth. He takes the liberty of putting his red toothbrush right next to Taehyung's blue toothbrush in the same cup. He won't mind, will he? In the same way, he didn't ask Taehyung if he could use his shower gel and shampoo. Why go through all the trouble of digging around in the cosmetic bag when he could smell like Taehyung instead? Now he wears a delicate strawberry note on his skin and loves it!

When he comes out of the bathroom, Taehyung is setting the dining room table.

  * "What are you doing?"



Jungkook asks, confused.

  * "Don't you want any breakfast?"



Their eyes meet, and once again, he can't get away from them, even forgetting to blink.

  * "I can't."



Jungkook brings disappointedly over his lips. If he had said, "I don’t want to", he would have lied. Regrettably, he wasted way too much time with his dream last night, which is why he now has to make deductions in his real life. Having breakfast with Taehyung would take way too long and would just be unfair towards Soobin.

  * "It's all good. I get it. Say ‘hi’ to Soobin for me."
  * "What are you doing today?"



The guilty conscience plants itself in his body against Jungkook's will and slowly but surely begins to grow. Somehow, he feels sorry for leaving Taehyung behind. He spent the whole morning preparing an elaborate breakfast for him without waking him up. 

  * "I don't know yet, but it doesn't matter. The main thing is that you guys have a good time. So, go now and don't make Soobin wait any longer."
  * "I'm sorry."
  * "Don't be."



That understanding smile on Taehyung's face only makes Jungkook feel more pathetic. He might have preferred if Taehyung had grumbled. Then Jungkook would have been annoyed, and it would have been easier for him to leave this apartment.

[Later]

Jungkook leads Soobin to the exact same place where he was with Taehyung last night. After a few father-son selfies in front of the Eiffel Tower, Jungkook buys a crêpe with chocolate cream at a snack stand. So, he has at least a little something in his stomach.

Holding the crêpe, the walk continues just a few meters away in the Jardin des Tuileries, a baroque palace park near the Louvre. The world's third-largest museum is on the agenda later. Still, for now, they just lose themselves in the beauty of the glittering winter garden. A blanket of powdered sugar stretches across the entire park, thousands of footprints line the walkway.

Soobin takes advantage of the quiet atmosphere to gently remind his father what day is tomorrow. Thanks to Yoongi, he has learned something important about Taehyung, which could play an essential role in this short vacation.

  * "It's hard to believe that tomorrow is already 30th How quickly time flies."



As expected, Jungkook stops right away, almost shocked, in the middle of the path.

  * "What? Tomorrow already?"



All sense of time has been lost since Jungkook has been in Paris. How could he forget Taehyung's birthday?

  * "Yeah, tomorrow. Um...is everything okay?"
  * "That’s not good, not good at all."
  * "What are you talking about?"



Soobin knows exactly what he's talking about. So, everything is going according to plan. Jungkook directly connected the date with the right event.

  * "Let's sit down somewhere for a minute; I need to think."



The next dry bench is targeted. Jungkook drops down, propping both elbows on his knees and resting his head desperately on the palms of his hands. He’s sitting there, like a heap of misery, worrying his head over a gift he obviously doesn't have.

  * "What's the matter? I'm worried, Dad."



Jungkook slowly lifts his gaze. This time his fingers are intertwined, and his palms form a sort of bridge on which he rests his chin.

  * "I don't have a present for Taehyung. It's his birthday tomorrow. God, I’m an idiot."



Soobin is about to suggest that they could buy a gift together until the frozen lake in front of him lights him up. The best birthday gift is to spend time together. The thick layer of ice, which begins to sparkle in contact with the sun's rays, gives him THE idea.

  * "I got it; let's all do something together tomorrow!"
  * "What do you mean by all together?"
  * "Well, you, me, Taehyung. I could also ask Yeonjun. It would be fun!"
  * "What are you thinking of?"
  * "Ice skating!"
  * "Ice skating?!"



This idea is far from anything Jungkook had anticipated. But he's far from averse to the suggestion.

  * "Exactly! Taehyung wouldn't be alone, you and I would still be together, and everyone would have fun!"
  * "Would you really be okay with that? I mean...you don't really know Taehyung at all."
  * "Then I'll just get to know him. He's your friend, so he must be nice. You have to admit that's a brilliant idea, right?"
  * "Yes, the idea is actually good. But..."



Taehyung went to all the trouble of preparing an elaborate breakfast for Jungkook this morning. In comparison, it would be too easy to just invite him to go ice-skating.

  * "...I still want to give him something."
  * "What do you have in mind?"
  * "Something...self-made...that he's not expecting. I don't want to make it too simple."



With a wide grin, Soobin watches his father. The fact that he just said that shows that everything seems to be fine between them. Even 20 years later.

Happy about this realization, he stands up, extending his hand invitingly to Jungkook.

  * "Okay then, let's go! Don't waste any time! I'll help you find something for Taehyung. The Louvre can wait! Seeing the long queue, I honestly don't feel like going anyway. Shopping sounds much better than any paintings."



Beaming with joy, Jungkook grabs Soobin's hand and lets himself be pulled up from the bench. As they are about to leave the park, heading straight for the shopping mall, they pass a Ferris wheel. New ideas start to trickle into Soobin’s head, and slowly but surely, he makes another plan at the sight of it. He should tell Yeonjun as soon as possible. Despite everything, he can't shake the feeling that he has to help his father and Taehyung a bit more so that they can find their way back to each other. Paris is not called the 'city of love' for nothing, so his plan can't go wrong.

[A while later]

Soobin's nerves are starting to fray. He didn't expect the gift hunt to take so long. Nevertheless, he doesn't reproach Jungkook, following him silently. What the hell is he even looking for? And that's the problem; he obviously has no idea. It must be something special, good. With imagination, you can even see something special in a pebble. But then comes the relief when Jungkook stops at a shelf for longer than three seconds. Now Soobin has to keep his fingers crossed.

Curious, he watches his father, who seems to be downright nostalgic, as he picks up two small stone polar bears to examine them more closely.

  * "That’s what I was looking for."



Thank god!

  * "They look adorable, Dad. Come on, let's go to the checkout-"
  * "Wait!"
  * "What is it?
  * "I need a little glass."
  * "A GLASS?"



What the hell does he want with a glass? So, the new search begins. A small disposable glass, that's the order. So here we go! And it doesn't take long at all for Soobin to put a glass in Jungkook’s hand. Instead of checking it from all sides for any cracks, he casually twists off the lid to put the polar bears in.

  * "That fits! I can work with that! I still need glue, a paintbrush, and glitter."



Jungkook has always been creative and artistic. Soobin, for example, has received dozens of self-made gifts from him. To speed things up, they split up and keep an eye out for the materials.

The store seems to lack any concept, from books to home goods to decorations and craft stuff.

[A while later]

  * "My aunt is going to kill me if she finds out about this!"



Yeonjun is completely panicked when Soobin enters the aunt's house together with Jungkook.

  * "But you told me she's not even there,"



Soobin questions critically.

  * "Still, I'm not supposed to just let any men in here."
  * "Any men?"



Jungkook's intimidating gaze meets Yeonjun.

  * "I didn't mean it that way, Mr. Jeon. I just meant men in general. It was nothing against you personally."
  * "I'm just kidding. Let's go Soobin, I don't want Yeonjun to get in trouble because of us."



As Jungkook is about to turn around, Soobin tries to whisper and gesture inconspicuously in his friend's direction, so his father won't notice.

  * _"I thought that was a bad joke with your aunt!"_
  * _"Not really…I think he really has something against that."_



There's not much time for them to communicate behind Jungkook's back, so Soobin has to play his cutest puppy dog eyes, which Yeonjun undoubtedly can't resist. As expected, he can do nothing but admit defeat while rolling his eyes.

  * "Daaamn! Yeah, okay, it’s fine. Come in, but quick! I really don't know when she'll be back, so we'll have to hide you somewhere."
  * "But...that's really not a problem I..."
  * "No, no, Mr. Jeon. Come in. We just have to be careful and cover any tracks. It's best if you go to my temporary room."



Jungkook has to admit that he kinda likes being on an undercover mission.

Relieved, he accepts the offer with a big grin on his face, because otherwise he really would have no idea where to craft the gift for Taehyung. It would be silly to do it in his own apartment. The risk of Tae catching him would be too great.

So, he sprints upstairs to the guest room, giving free rein to his creativity without hesitation. Yeonjun and Soobin remain seated downstairs in the living room, their eyes always fixed on the front door. The fact that they don't have a plan for their aunt's return doesn't seem to worry Soobin at all, unlike his nervous friend next to him. He almost thinks Yeonjun is more stressed than everyone else combined on this short vacation. For now, he's all the more excited to tell Yeonjun about tomorrow's schedule and his new masterplan.

[Taehyung's apartment]

Taehyung looks at his watch in surprise as the doorbell rings. He was well aware that Jungkook would have a nice day with Soobin, but he didn't expect him to be back this late. Of course, he missed Jungkook, but the worse thing was that he was worried about them. Only then did he realize that he didn't have Jungkook's or Soobin's cell phone number. That means he couldn't even make sure they were okay and not lost somewhere in Paris. Unlikely, he admits, but you never know. He does know for sure that he feels a great sense of relief when he sees Jungkook standing in the doorway.

  * "I was worried you wouldn't come back today."



Oops, was Taehyung worried about Jungkook? He likes the thought.

  * "Did you miss me?"



Jungkook is directly taking advantage of the situation to elicit from Taehyung's mouth the words he would love to hear.

  * "Yes, I did."



Of course, he can't help but grin. If only Taehyung knew that he spent hours tinkering with his gift, his mind on him the whole time. It feels good to know that Tae was thinking of him too.

  * "It's been a long day. Is it okay if I go to sleep right now?"



Jungkook can read in Taehyung's face that he had hoped for something else from his return. But he wants him to believe that he actually forgot his birthday, so he'll be all the more excited about the surprises tomorrow.

  * "Like I said, make yourself at home. I'm about to go to bed too, so...good night."
  * "Sleep well."
  * "You too."



It hurts to see Taehyung leaving disappointed, but Jungkook is convinced that it will be worth it. As he lies down on the couch a short time later, he checks his messages one last time. Soobin wrote:

  * "Just got back. His aunt is a little crazy, but it was fun."



Reading the message, Jungkook has to pull himself together not to laugh out loud. Of course, the aunt had to come back sooner or later. Full of panic, Soobin and Yeonjun then spontaneously invited her to dinner at a fancy restaurant as a thank you for her accommodation. He can really rely on those two guys.

[The next morning]

  * "Good morning, you sleepyhead."



This time, it's Jungkook who is the first to wish Taehyung a good morning, tenderly brushing a strand of hair from his face as he snuggles in his bed with the blanket and slowly begins to open his eyes. 

  * "Jungkook?"



He's wholly sleepy and can barely get an eye open. Sweet, Jungkook would love to switch places with the blanket right now.

  * "Happy birthday to you." ♪



As Jungkook sings, he almost forgets that they aren’t a couple yet. He almost gives Taehyung a kiss on the forehead but pulls back at the last moment, watching Taehyung, who can't stop smiling with his eyes closed.

  * "You haven't forgotten."
  * "Of course, I haven't. Come on, get up. Some surprises are waiting for you."
  * "What?"



Slowly but surely, Taehyung wakes up. Probably because the anticipation of the surprises made his heart beat faster. Or maybe it was Jungkook's serenade, perhaps even his closeness. He likes the thought, but he can't start dreaming now; he has to get Taehyung out of bed somehow. Breakfast is deliberately left out.

[A short time later]

Yeonjun and Soobin are already waiting in front of Taehyung's apartment. All part of the plan. Ten minutes after the arranged time, all four are together, and Jungkook makes the start of the gift-giving round.

  * "Now I can finally say it. I only got home late yesterday because I spent hours on this."



Euphoric, Jungkook hands Taehyung a small bag, unaware that he just called Taehyung's apartment his home. Taehyung's reaction gives value to all the hours Jungkook spent working on the gift. He has never seen Tae so happy and surprised at the same time. When he pulls Jungkook's gift out of the bag, he’s at least as happy as a little kid getting a bag full of sweets.

Taehyung immediately looks at the glitter ball with the polar bears and doesn't stop smiling even for a brief moment. He excitedly starts shaking the glass, holding it against the sunlight so that the glitter turns into sparkling ice crystals that shimmer in magical colors.

  * "This is the most beautiful gift I have ever received. Thank you!"
  * "Don’t lie."



Embarrassed, Jungkook slides his hand through his hair. His cheeks grow warm, and he feels them slowly blush. Taehyung's reaction couldn't have been better. What he would give to make him this happy every day.

  * "That wasn’t all."



Soobin interjects.

  * "But you don't have to give me anything."
  * "We do anyway. Yeonjun's and my gift is that we take you to ice skating. Together with Dad, of course."
  * "Ice skating?"



It seems like it was a good idea. His anticipation in his voice is hard to miss, and Jungkook can't even control the butterflies in his stomach. Seeing Taehyung that happy is what he's always wanted. Now he wants to make sure he never forgets this birthday.

  * "Correct, ice skating."
  * "But I've never done that before. I don't even know if I can do it."
  * "Don't worry. I'll help you."



Jungkook catches Taehyung's gaze after those words. Thinking back to college days, Tae was actually pretty clumsy. So, this could indeed be fun.

  * "But it's your vacation. You don't have to give me your whole day. It's way too much, I..."
  * "Don't worry about it. We'll all have fun together. I'm looking forward to it."
  * "Me too!"



Soobin says afterward.

  * "Me too! So, what are we waiting for? We still have to walk all the way to the subway. After all, the ice rink isn't around the corner."



Soobin is pleasantly surprised to see Yeonjun state command for once. But that just means he's comfortable in the round. Fortunately, because at first, he was afraid that it would be strange for him to do something together with his father and a stranger. In retrospect, the doubts were completely unfounded. After all, Soobin has the coolest dad in the whole world and Taehyung is just a person you have to like. Soobin can hardly wait.

  * "Watch out!"



Jungkook claws at Taehyung's brown coat with his fingers to keep him from falling. At just the right moment, he pulls him up before Tae makes acquaintance with the cold curb. He's even more surprised when Taehyung just starts laughing out loud.

  * "Are you guys really serious? I don't know if I'm going to make it out of this rink alive today if I'm already sliding like a dumbass on the way there."



His laughter is contagious, so all four find themselves laughing heartily. Jungkook doesn't let go of Taehyung until he can halfway stand up straight again. After this action, he would at least have a reason why he should hold Taehyung's hand like a little kid. He has to chuckle even more at the thought of having to take more care of his crush than of his own son.

[Rink - Review]

It was no surprise to anyone when Jungkook didn't leave Taehyung's side once at the rink. There were moments when they skated hand in hand across the sparkling ice without giving a single thought to what other people might think about them. They felt free and let the butterflies in their bellies glide them across the ice surface. When Taehyung dared to let go of Jungkook's hand after a while, he still did not leave his side so that he could catch Tae at any time.

At one point, Taehyung fell, dragging Jungkook to the ground, causing him to hit him with his full body weight. He took Taehyung's breath away, and not just because his lungs were about to be crushed. After this accident, they just lay there for a while, forgetting about anything else around them. They laughed heartily, and Jungkook rested his head on Taehyung's chest.

Yeonjun and Soobin watched them from a distance and were more than pleased with the progress of events. Every now and then, they kept an eye on the two men, who were acting like two flirty teenagers on their first date. Just like his father, Soobin could not stop laughing. On the one hand, because Jungkook and Tae looked so happy. On the other hand, because he and Yeonjun had so much fun together.

[Taehyung's apartment]

The day is slowly coming to an end as Taehyung and Jungkook enter the apartment together. Both still can't stop laughing, their happiness is too great, and today’s memories are lovely.

  * "Damn, everything hurts."



Taehyung complains about his own body as he’s about to take off his coat and winter boots.

  * "No wonder, as many times as you fell down."
  * "Haha. Go ahead and keep making fun of me."
  * "Well, you have at least a bruise or two. “
  * "Oh, you don't say."



Jungkooks feels an uncomfortable tug in his cheeks from laughing so hard. For a brief moment, he thinks about whether it's even possible to get sore muscles in his face but immediately interrupts the thought as Taehyung moves closer and closer. 

  * "Seriously, thank you, Jungkook."



Within seconds, Taehyung's arms are wrapped around Jungkook's neck. Completely taken off guard by the gesture, Jungkook doesn't move at first, but the same can't be said for his heart. Their upper bodies are so close together that he can clearly feel Taehyung's heartbeat against his own chest.

His hands slowly slide over Taehyung's shoulder blades, gently caressing them, making detention at his hip to grip it tightly, pulling him closer. They linger in this position, just enjoying the moment of intimacy. Taehyung rests his head on Jungkook's shoulder. Simultaneously, Jungkook turns his head slightly in his direction to bury his nose in Taehyung's hair, inhaling his scent. He smells good, damn good. Taehyung's earlobes are so close to his lips that he could nibble right on them without having to move much. For a second, he thinks about it but whispers something in his ear instead.

  * "It was a beautiful day."



Although he can't see Taehyung's face, he's sure those words brought a smile to his face.

  * "It was the best birthday I've ever had."



Slowly, Taehyung breaks away from the embrace, causing some disappointment in Jungkook.

  * "Speaking of your birthday. You still have my present in your backpack."
  * "You're right."



Jungkook bends to reach for his backpack, leaning against the wall. Inside there’s more than Taehyung's gift; provisions, some snacks, water bottles, and... a letter?

  * "What's that?"
  * "Hmm?"



He wanted to give him the snow globe with the polar bears but instead pulled out an unknown letter. His questioning gaze meets Taehyung's eyes.

  * "Don't look at me like that. I have nothing to do with this."



Curious, they both look at the white envelope, searching in vain for a sender or recipient.

  * "Why don't you just open it?"
  * "Right. After all, it was in my backpack."



As he carefully tears open the envelope, he pulls out a small slip of paper with the following note: 

  * "Surprise part 3: The four of us are all going to Disneyland together tomorrow. ♡ Call me when you find this note, Dad. There's no escaping; tickets are already booked, hehe."




	9. Sparkling Firework

  * "Soobin, are you serious?"



Taehyung stands close beside Jungkook as he calls Soobin without hesitation. The laughter on the other end of the line is so loud that Jungkook doesn't even need to turn on the speaker.

  * "Hahahaha. Well, that was an unexpected surprise, huh?"
  * "But...Soobin...you could have discussed this with us today."
  * "Then it wouldn't have been a surprise anymore. It's much funnier this way. Hahaha. I would have loved to see your faces."



Taehyung taps Jungkook's shoulder with his index finger to claim his attention for a brief moment. Then he whispers in his ear that this surprise is way too much. Jungkook nods in understanding, confirming that he agrees.

  * "That's really sweet but giving away two Disney tickets is just too much; we can't accept that. And by the way, where did you even get the money for that?"
  * "Dad, it doesn't matter now! (Cheers to the best mom, Namjoon, Yoongi, Jin, Jimin, Hoseok, as well as Yeonjun's family for a small donation) The tickets are booked, and there's nothing you can do about it. You can't cancel them either, so don't even think about it. Thus, you have no choice but to accept your good fortune."



Jungkook rubs his fingertips between his eyebrows in perplexity. He has no idea how to deal with the whole situation.

  * "Then we'll give you the money!"
  * "Out of the question! A gift is a gift! You wanted me to organize the vacation for us. So, the four of us are going to have a great day at Disneyland tomorrow, AND it gets even better!"



Taehyung and Jungkook exchange worried glances. At this point, they can't imagine what Soobin has come up with next.

  * "In case you guys forgot, tomorrow is New Year's Eve. That's why Yeonjun and I thought that we could combine these events. In other words: We're staying at Disneyland tomorrow, celebrating New Year's right on the spot. SURPRISE!"
  * "But-"
  * "Don't try to argue, Dad. Tomorrow at 9 AM, we’ll pick you both up to take the train directly to Disneyland. So, you should better pack your bags for the hotel tonight. See you tomorrow!"
  * "Soobin-"



*beep-beep-beep*

Jungkook has no words. When his speechless gaze meets Taehyung's beautiful eyes, he almost drops his phone. The whole situation feels surreal and he still doesn't know whether to be mad, grateful or just happy about this surprise. He decides to ask Taehyung, seeing nothing but confusion in his face.

  * "What do you think about it?"
  * "I think that I don't deserve all of this."
  * "Tae..."
  * "You guys just came into my life and completely turn my everyday life upside down."



Jungkook isn't quite sure how to take that statement.

  * "I'm sorry..."
  * "No, that’s not what I’m trying to say. I was lonely, Jungkook. I had nothing but my music students. The friends I made here are all very busy people with their own family lives. I don't want to bother them. Instead, I prefer not to keep regular contact. So, I was alone...the whole time…until you came."



A loud bang makes their bodies shake for a second. Jungkook was unable to hold his phone any longer after hearing Taehyung's words. Many would have probably checked it immediately for any scratches or cracks, but not Jungkook. He prefers to give his full attention to the man of his dreams who has returned to his reality. He raises his hand to tenderly place his palm on Taehyung's cheek.

  * "I don't want to leave you alone, Tae."
  * "You'll have to, sooner or later."



Jungkook's heart is trembling, as if on the verge of a panic attack. Why does Taehyung have to remind him now, of all times, that what they currently have won't be forever? They’re flying back in just a few days, even though Jungkook knows that his home will no longer feel like home without Taehyung.

A lump is forming in his throat, accompanied by a hellish burning sensation that makes it difficult for him to breathe. He fails to produce more than a vocal sob.

  * "Hey."



Taehyung clasps Jungkook's hand with his own and slowly guides it away from his cheek. He doesn't let go, just intertwines their fingers. 

  * "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that as an accusation."



Jungkook tries to avoid Taehyung's gaze, hoping to hide his tears, but no chance. Taehyung slides his fingers under Jungkook's chin to gently lift his face. Their glazed eyes meet, but Jungkook's voice is still on strike. Luckily, Taehyung speaks in his place.

  * "Let's enjoy the day tomorrow without thinking about the morning after. Let's live the here and now without worrying about the future. Let's laugh even harder tomorrow than we did today. Please, this is my last birthday wish. Could you give me this promise?"



Fondly, Jungkook strokes Taehyung's hand. His nod is accompanied by a gentle smile. He really wants to grant him this wish.

[The Next Day - Disneyland/Hotel]

Taehyung and Jungkook are standing in their hotel room, to be more specific, in front of their double bed. With their mouths open and eyes wide, they don’t move for a while.

  * "Um..."
  * "Uh...Soobin?"



No answer.

  * "Maybe...a mistake?"
  * "I'll talk to him."



Jungkook sets the suitcase down in front of the bed, walking into the hallway to knock on Soobin’s and Yeonjun's hotel room directly across the hall.

  * "Soobin?"



His son, convulsively trying to stifle his giggles, opens the door a small crack.

  * "Yes, Dad?"



His dimple is even more pronounced than his father's, who doesn't feel like laughing at all.

  * "What's so funny?"
  * "Oh, Yeonjun crashed into the edge of the bed. What's up?"
  * "Do you guys have a double bed too?"
  * "Yes." (That's a lie)



Jungkook raises an eyebrow critically and takes another step towards Soobin, who only pulls the door shut further.

  * "Let me see your room."
  * "YOU CAN'T!"
  * "Why?"
  * "Yeonjun...is...walking around naked right now. He does that a lot."



In truth, his friend is hiding in the bathroom right now, with the door open so he can hear every single word. Of course, Soobin uses him for excuses, but instead of being angry, Yeonjun chuckles along quietly.

  * "Believe me, you don't want to see that. So, you better not question it further."



Jungkook can't get more than a loud sigh out. He doesn't feel like arguing with Soobin.

  * "What's the big deal, Dad? The double beds were a lot cheaper! And I hope we both agree that we can't put Taehyung and Yeonjun in one bed, right?"



Once again, Jungkook audibly exhales. Obviously, he can’t change this situation. And the more he thinks about it, the happier he is that the double beds are not a misunderstanding.

In other words, he will fall asleep next to Taehyung this night. This realization forms his lips into a smirk.

[A short time later - Disneyland]

  * "Wow! The castle is even more beautiful than I expected!"
  * "It looks awesome!"



Soobin and Yeonjun exclaim euphorically, approaching the famous Disney castle. Jungkook and Taehyung follow them closely and still haven't regained their speech since entering the theme park. They’re too busy taking in the numerous impressions. Enchanted by the magical winter atmosphere, they admire the lovingly decorated buildings and rides. Artificial snow hides the meadow’s and bushes’ green, and fairy lights twinkle like stars even in daylight. Jungkook can't wait to see Disneyland at night, looking forward to the sparkling fireworks spectacle over the castle.

  * "Let's go on it!"



Not far from the castle, Soobin spots the first roller coaster and literally freaks out with joy.

  * "Well, I'd be in!"
  * "Me too!"



Only Taehyung is holding back his euphoria. Jungkook doesn't miss his silent and skeptical look at the ride.

  * "I... would prefer to sit out for now."
  * "WHAT?! Why?"



Soobin and Yeonjun can't understand his reluctance in the slightest. Jungkook, on the other hand, doesn't want to pressure Tae and suggests the following:

  * "Maybe, for now, you could go for a ride without us and tell us afterward if it was worth it or not?"
  * "Well, if you want to. Anyway, I don't want to wait any longer. Come on, Yeonjun!"
  * "Wait for me!"



Grinning, Jungkook’s gaze follows them. It's good to see his son happy. He didn't realize until now how much Soobin loves roller coasters. Far too seldom, he has taken him on such excursions. He plans to change that in the future.

  * "Let's go to the waiting area, Tae. It's probably going to take a while."
  * "Yeah..."



In fact, the park is not as crowded as expected that day. Or maybe the crowds have gotten lost well enough that the wait times are somewhat bearable. In the waiting area, Jungkook hopes for an answer from Tae that will explain his hesitant behavior.

  * "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"
  * "I'm afraid of heights."



That's right, he had mentioned that many times before. How could he forget?

  * "Just look at me, just me."



Their eyes meet, and words suddenly seem completely superfluous, until they are jolted out of their dream by a loud hammering and squeaking noise. How quickly time flies when you're with someone you don't want to be without anymore.

  * "Yaaaaaaay!"
  * *heavy breathing*



Soobin obviously liked it, but Yeonjun's facial expression is difficult to interpret. In truth, he's trying his hardest not to look suffering to not to scare Tae off even more. It's not like he didn't like it, but the ride was harder than expected. As the hangers come off and they head to the waiting area, Jungkook is concerned for Yeonjun.

  * "Are you okay, Yeonjun?"
  * "I'm fine. Yeah, you guys really need to get on that. Really…it was great."
  * "Don't get rattled about him now. It wasn't that bad."



Soobin tries to save what can be saved. Taehyung's uncertain eyes move to Jungkook; then to Soobin; then to Yeonjun; then to the ride, which the next people are already boarding.

  * "We don't have to do this, Tae."
  * "It's okay, I want to!"



Before Tae can change his mind, Soobin interjects:

  * "Perfect! Come on, Yeonjun! We're going again too!"
  * "O-okay."



[A while later]

In the queue, Taehyung has been silent the whole time, transferring some of his nervousness to Jungkook. Even though he pretends that everything’s fine for Tae's sake, in truth he also has a queasy feeling in his stomach. He can't even remember the last time he was on a roller coaster.

Soobin has to laugh when he sees the two anxious faces sitting behind the shoulder restraints. For some reason, Soobin imagines Jungkook and Taehyung as college students at that moment. Would they have been as scared back then as they’re now? What matters is that they have found each other again after more than twenty years. Now they finally have the chance to make up for their lost time.

Jungkook's heart pounds like crazy as he’s trapped by the shoulder restraints. No escape, no turning back. A constricting feeling that causes nausea in his stomach. He tries to take several deep breaths, but his heartbeat only quickens. Feeling completely helpless, he doesn't miss Soobin's grin, which almost looks gleeful.

He can't blame him; he would probably laugh at his own facial expression. Still, he tries to act cool, hoping that he won’t make Tae even crazier than he already is. He looks like he's stopped functioning, like a Windows PC that's shut down, or rather crashed. Gently, Jungkook caress Taehyung's palm with his fingers. At that very moment, their seats move and the ride begins unstoppable.

[Further course of the day]

In the end, it was Taehyung and Jungkook who screamed the loudest. Not because they were scared. Nor was it because they wanted the ride to end. Quite the opposite; they didn't even want it to stop. Adrenaline shot through their bodies; the feeling of constriction turned into a feeling of freedom. The cold wind as the only resistance, like a bird flying through the air. An unforgettable moment that only became more beautiful because they could share this memory with each other. They got off the ride laughing, the adrenaline and butterflies still tingling, like crazy.

And this was just the beginning of the day. Thirsty for more, they went on all the roller coasters the waiting time had allowed - much to the delight of Soobin, who got his group excited about the adrenaline rush. Yeonjun enjoyed the quieter rides much more but didn’t have less fun than the others.

Taehyung and Jungkook became more and more attached to each other as time went on, until the thought of having to hold back to some degree completely fade away. They didn't have to pretend or hide anything from anyone, and that felt pretty damn good. On the water ride, Taehyung clutched Jungkook's stomach as if to tell the whole world: "He's mine." On the boat swing, their hands found each other, like magnets, so they held hands in public without a single thought about what the others might think of them. They felt twenty years younger but by far happier than back then.

[11:56 PM]

Lost in thought, Jungkook watches as Taehyung stands close beside him, jacket to jacket, arm to arm. Once again, he loses himself in his beauty. At the same time, the crowd waits anxiously for the big countdown, which is projected onto the castle with the help of a projector. Suddenly, an icy coldness takes possession of Jungkook and causes him to hiss and pull the air between his teeth. Vigorously, he clenches his jaws to keep from chattering his teeth, unsuccessfully. Taehyung doesn't miss his trembling and immediately takes off his white fuzzy woolen gloves to hold them under Jungkook's nose.

  * "I'm fine, Tae. I don't need them."



His white breath cloud reveals what temperatures are there that night.

  * "Take them, please. I'm not cold."



Jungkook quickly realizes that it's no use discussing it. So, he accepts them gratefully and pulls them over his fingers. It's incredible how fast they achieve the desired effect and warm his hands. But it doesn't take Jungkook long to realize that Taehyung has been lying for him. His body betrays him. The trembling can’t simply be stopped, no matter how great the willpower. Tae would refuse to take his gloves back, so Jungkook has to come up with something else. Despite the tumult, with groups of people that make any passage nearly impossible, he’s able to move freely enough to stand right behind Taehyung. As close as he can get, he moves closer to him and wraps his arms around his upper body.

  * "What are you doing?"



Taehyung asks with a big smile on his face.

  * "Warming you up. Look ahead."



Satisfied, Jungkook rests his head on Taehyung's shoulder and raises his eyes with him, looking forward to the end of the year. Jungkook never thought the year would end like this. And he would have expected even less to start the new year with the man he loves in his arms.

3 - 2 - 1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

The crowd goes wild as the first fireworks explode over the castle. A magical spectacle of color stretches across the gloomy sky captivating the people.

  * "Happy New Year, Tae."



Jungkook whispers in his ear.

  * "Happy New Year."



Taehyung replies, turning his head in Jungkook's direction, so close that only a few inches separate their lips. A kiss would be the only thing that could have made the year's transition even more beautiful.

  * "Happy New Year, Dad!"



Soobin fights his way through a small group of people who have closed him and Yeonjun off from his father and Tae.

  * "I wish you the same! Thanks for the great gift."



Jungkook lets go of Taehyung to give Soobin a tight hug, kissing the top of his head.

  * "I wish you all the best for this year. And thank you for this wonderful gift."
  * "Thanks, Dad. I hope this year you’ll finally find the happiness you deserve."



Confused by Soobin's words, he lets go of him and watches him go back to Yeonjun to continue observing the sparkling fireworks together. His gaze falls back to Taehyung, who is beaming with joy as he watches the numerous rockets. The colors may be colorful, powerful, and spectacular. The fireworks may be large, sparkling, and unique. But in the end, his eyes always find their way back to Taehyung.

[A while later - Hotel]

With nothing but a white towel tied around his waist, Jungkook emerges from the small bathroom freshly showered. His hair is still damp, single beads of water cover his naked upper body. The first thing he sees is Taehyung sitting on the bed, eyeing him. He feels his gaze wander over his exposed skin, exploring every single visible inch of it. In doing so, he triggers an inner warmth in Jungkook that rises rapidly. Irritated by the sensation Taehyung evokes just by his lustful eyes, he approaches him step by step. He stops in front of him, in a position where Taehyung has no choice but to target Jungkook's genital area, the only thing still covered with cloth. Secretly, Jungkook wishes Taehyung would just rip the towel off.

  * "I'm going to the bathroom."



That's how quickly a single sentence brings him back down to earth. Disappointed, Jungkook looks past Taehyung and tries to convince himself that it was probably the most sensible thing to do. He takes a deep breath, listening to Taehyung's footsteps as they slowly disappear into the bathroom. Shortly after, he hears the running water and imagines Tae standing naked in the shower. This thought drives him crazy. He doesn't move and thinks about how it would have been if Taehyung had dragged him down to him on the bed instead of leaving. He continues the train of thought until he hears the sound of the door handle behind. Tae couldn't possibly have showered at this rate. What's going on? The footsteps that were moving away from him a moment ago suddenly come closer and closer.

As Taehyung's warm breath tickles his neck, he feels his little hairs stand up, goosebumps spreading unstoppably over his entire body. Jungkook doesn't know what's happening. In some kind of trance, he just looks forward at the blank white wall above the bed until Taehyung's bare arms graze his sixpack, wrapping around his stomach. Then, when Tae presses his bare skin against Jungkook's back, he realizes he's naked. Stark-naked, as his stiff member also pushes through the cotton fabric of the towel. Jungkook's heart pounds against his ribs, powerless against the glow in his body, which wants more than that. Much more. He just has to turn around, turning off any thoughts that keep him away from what he desires.

  * "Give me a sign, Guk, and you'll be mine this night."



It drives Jungkook crazy how Taehyung nibbles on the crook of his neck. Without any control over his body, he lets his head sink into his neck, letting out a low moan. He wants him so bad, naked, inside him. Fuck it! He turns around, meeting Taehyung’s eyes, then watching his lips, until their mouths move agonizingly slowly toward each other.

Jungkook loses himself in his warm, tenderly kiss, which is turning into a wild interplay of their tongues rapidly. Their bodies vibrate, the inner fire getting out of control. Taehyung tears the last piece of cloth off Jungkook's body and throws him onto the bed. Stripped, aroused, and ready to be taken, Jungkook lies wide-legged on the bed. Taehyung throws himself on top of him, supporting himself with his forearms on the hard mattress, pressing his hands on Jungkook's. He then caresses his neck, causing Jungkook to let out an audible breath. Immediately, his lips capture his again, enclosing them completely so that Jungkook can no longer breathe. He surrenders to Taehyung completely, giving him all control, enjoying every single one of his touches.

Then, Taehyung breaks the kiss, giving Jungkook a brief moment to take a breath. He moves down with his head, covering his chest and abs with fierce kisses. As Jungkook's stiff member disappears into Taehyung's moist, warm oral cavity, Jungkook audibly gasps, followed by a moan that matches Taehyung's head movements. It's like he's sucking him dry, his pre-cum, his whole mind. He can no longer think clearly, only feel and enjoy. He clutches at the bedspread, feeling his member pulsing with each up and down movement, spinning out of control, defenseless against Taehyung's tongue play. He devours him, driving him crazy, only awakening his desire for more.

When Taehyung pauses to lean over Jungkook again, he locks his lips in a heartfelt kiss, sliding his fingers over the swollen member, further down, to the hole, where Jungkook has never before allowed foreign touch. 

  * "May I?"



Taehyung whispers in the middle of the kiss.

  * "Yes."



Jungkook lacks the strength to speak, being too absorbed in this love game. He trusts Taehyung and allows him to slowly slide his saliva-soaked fingers into the opening.

It takes a while for Jungkook to let go. Unaccustomed, at first also a bit uncomfortable, he tries to relax in the stretch- first one finger, then two. First together, then spread. In, then out, accompanied by circular movements. And again, from the beginning. Pain turns to pleasure as he learns to let go and surrender to the new sensation. It takes a while before Taehyung abruptly interrupts any action to fetch lube and a condom from his suitcase. Jungkook's heart throbs, spinning out of control at the sight of Taehyung's sexy body, as if it will jump out of his chest at any moment. Excitement quivers in his body. He wants Taehyung inside of him, being one with him, loving him like never before.

Taehyung quickly slips the condom over his stiff member, dipping it in lube before bending over Jungkook again. To make penetration easier, he slides a pillow under Jungkook's buttocks. Jungkook just lets him do it, not questioning any of his actions. His mind is too obsessed with sex. With his hand, he grabs the crook of Taehyung's neck, pulling him closer so that their body heat merges and there's not a millimeter of air between them. His hands rummage in his hair, their mouths wrestle, their hearts dance. Then Taehyung gently penetrates, watching Jungkook's pain-filled face.

  * "Do you want me to stop?"
  * "No, please. Don't stop."
  * "Relax, baby. I'll go slow. Let me know when I should stop."



Jungkook doesn't even think about interrupting the love game. Taehyung tries to distract him from the pain, kissing him tenderly and intimately at the same time, so that he loses himself in this kiss again, blocking out any pain. Then he realizes that Taehyung is completely absorbed in him. In this position, he pauses for a moment, giving Jungkook the time to relax further. However, he impatiently moves his hips, wrapping his legs around Taehyung's lower back, begging him to continue. He feels Taehyung's member widening his opening more and more with each and every movement, until all pain gradually fades. Thirsty for more, he wants Taehyung to fuck him faster, harder, tighter, even rougher. Taehyung does just that; pulling his member out, only to plunge it into Jungkook again, so deep until he drowns.

They make love like they've never made love before. Their heartbeats melt into the same beat, their eyes speak the same language of love and lust. When the stimulation rises inexorably, Jungkook brings his hands into play to completely enclose his member. In the same rhythm as Taehyung's hips, he moves his foreskin up and down, faster, until they both begin to tremble, moan, and cum. After this orgasm Jungkook feels dazed, exhausted but above all one thing: happy.

They remain in this position for a few seconds, silently looking at each other with a slight grin on their faces, until Taehyung carefully pulls out his flaccid member along with the condom. Looking down at himself, he quickly grabs a tissue to wipe away Jungkook's cum.

  * "How fortunate that I haven't showered yet."



Both giggle.

  * "Would you mind if I took another shower with you?"
  * "Of course not."



Tenderly, Taehyung kisses Jungkook on the tip of his nose, sliding his fingers over his hair.

  * "Are you okay?"
  * "I couldn't be better. That was beautiful."
  * "It really was."



Again, their soft, swollen lips meet, and it takes a while for them to get away from each other. Then they disappear into the bathroom, only to pick up where they left off in bed.

[A short time later]

Refreshed and exhausted, they fall into bed. Their bodies are turned toward each other, their legs crossed. In this position, they cuddle for a while, tenderly caressing each other's arms, sometimes their cheeks, sometimes their lips. Then Jungkook takes Taehyung's hand to bring it lovingly to his mouth. He kisses it gently, pausing for a moment until he tells Taehyung what he wanted to tell him a long time ago:

  * "I love you, Taehyung. I never stopped loving you."



Taehyung straightens his upper body to get even closer to Jungkook's face. He covers his lips with a soft kiss before giving his answer:

  * "I love you, Jungkook. I always did."




	10. Sparkling Eyes

What could be better than waking up next to the person you love? As Jungkook slowly opens his eyes, he sees Taehyung lying next to him, watching him with a gentle smile. The corners of Jungkook's mouth immediately pull up as the butterflies in his stomach wake up along with him.

  * "How long have you been looking at me like that?"
  * "I don't know, but I could look at you like that for hours."



Grinning, Jungkook straightens up to give Taehyung a good morning kiss. Gently, he surrounds his lips with his own and then brushes a strand of hair from his face.

  * "Good morning."
  * "Good morning."



Jungkook can't help but kiss him again. This time, he lays his entire body on top of him while Taehyung wraps his hands around Jungkook's waist. He snuggles even closer, kissing his neck, nibbling on his earlobe and finding his way back to his soft lips. As their eyes meet, he slides his fingers through Taehyung's wispy hair. How can he look so damn sexy in the early morning?

  * "I'm crazy about you, Tae."
  * "You drive me crazy, Guk."



This time, Jungkook snuggles even closer to him. It feels good to feel Taehyung's heart against his own chest. They cuddle in this position for quite a while, giving each other tenderness and making each other feel like they've finally arrived. "Love is the most beautiful magic and the greatest happiness that can happen to a human being," Ji-eun had said on their wedding day. For the first time, Jungkook can relate to her words. To love and be loved, a feeling he never wants to miss again.

But that also means they have to find a solution together. A long-distance relationship? Can that even work out in the long run? Jungkook hopes that Taehyung can somehow take away his rising anxiety.

  * "What's going to happen to us?"
  * "I don't know."



Not the answer he was hoping for.

  * "But...this wasn't a one-time thing for you, right?"
  * "Don’t be silly. You know I'm not like that."
  * "Well..."
  * "I'll always wait for you."
  * "And I'll always come back to you. But..."
  * "But?"
  * "...a long-distance relationship...can that even work in the long run?"



Taehyung signals Jungkook to sit up. He leans back against the wall as Jungkook watches him lying sideways.

  * "I honestly have no idea."
  * "It took us twenty years to find each other...there must be some solution for us to stay together."
  * "You’re already flying back tomorrow. I don't think we can manage to find a solution today."



Before Jungkook gets the chance to reply, his cell phone rings on the nightstand. He turns to the other side to grab it, accepting his son's call.

  * "Good morning!"
  * "Good morning, Dad! I hope I didn't wake you up."
  * "No. It's all good."
  * "I just wanted to remind you to be out of the hotel room in half an hour. Yeonjun and I are packing our things right now."
  * "Thanks for the reminder!"
  * "Meeting downstairs in front of the hotel?"
  * "Alright. See you later."



Jungkook hangs up and looks at the cell phone screen for quite a while.

  * "What are you thinking about?"
  * "About how my own son has been taking care of me more the past few days than the other way around. Kind of weird."
  * "He only inherited the best qualities from you and Ji-eun."
  * "Do I have any bad qualities at all?"



Both laugh, and Jungkook is relieved that the serious mood has changed.

  * "I'm pretty sure. I just can't think of any right now."
  * "Just say I'm perfect."
  * "You're perfect."



How can someone be that sweet? Jungkook gives Taehyung one last kiss before getting up, starting to pack his things. Taehyung follows suit.

[Outside the hotel]

All four gradually stow their suitcases in Taehyung's car before getting in. Taehyung drives Yeonjun to his aunt's house, but Soobin and Jungkook stay put for a while.

  * "Where should I drop you two off?"



Right. It's their last day in Paris. Jungkook should definitely spend the day together with Soobin. But that also means he and Taehyung won't have much time together. The thought hurts but he can’t change this situation.

  * "Can you recommend a nice park we haven't seen yet?"



Jungkook is glad that Soobin seems to have plans for the day. After all, his thoughts only turning to Taehyung and the upcoming departure.

  * "The park is a bit more remote but it will be worth it. There's a subway station not far from there, which you can use to get back to our district. If you'd like, I can pick you up."
  * "No need, thanks!"



Soobin says. Too bad, Jungkook thinks but also reasonable. His son certainly just doesn't want to trouble Taehyung.

During the car ride, they don't really talk much. Soobin didn't expect anything else the day before their departure. Of course, the two are sad but Soobin wouldn't be Soobin if he hadn't already thought up a new plan. The next step is to have a quiet talk with Dad.

Ten minutes later, Taehyung lets father and son out in front of a snow-covered park.

  * "Have a good time, you two. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with."



Of course, Taehyung and Jungkook have exchanged numbers by now.

  * "Thanks!"
  * "Thanks, Tae. Drive carefully."
  * "I always do."



He pulls the car door shut and drives away. If saying goodbye hurts so much already, how will Jungkook even bear to say goodbye tomorrow? He quickly tries to push that thought away before more tears gather in his eyes.

  * "Are you okay?"
  * "Everything's fine. Come on, let's go. The park looks great."



Jungkook puts his arm around Soobin's shoulder with a smile. In this position, they walk side by side for a while.

  * "Did you sleep well?"
  * (Better than ever) "Yes, I did. The bed was quite comfortable. What about you?"
  * "Yeah…Yeonjun was snoring, but when I threw him off with a pillow, he stopped."
  * "Haha, poor Yeonjun."
  * "What else did you guys do last night?"
  * (We had amazing sex) "We talked."



Jungkook's grin reveals a lot more to Soobin than he actually wanted to know. Okay, it was a stupid question in retrospect. He should have expected something like that. But with that, there's no longer any doubt that they've found their way back to each other. This is the kind of information Soobin has been waiting for. The time has come.

  * "Dad, can we sit on a bench for a minute?"
  * "Sure. What's wrong?"
  * "I just wanted to tell you something, and I think it's better if we sit down for this."
  * "Um...is it serious?"
  * "Let's just find a bench."
  * "What about the one up ahead?"
  * "Yeah, that's a good one."



This park is also big enough that the crowd gets well lost. You almost feel like you're alone there. To think that's even possible in a city of millions.

But it’s crucial to Soobin that they can talk to each other in peace. Because what's going to happen, his father certainly didn't see coming.

  * "All right. Very important; let me finish. I'm going to say some things that will most likely shock you. Maybe you'll be mad at me at first, but that's exactly why I want you to listen to me all the way through. In the end, you’ll understand why I did all this."
  * "What happened? Do you need help?"



Panic spreads rapidly as Jungkook has not the slightest idea what Soobin is about to confess to him. It sounds serious, and that's what worries him so much. That it has something to do with himself, he doesn't even begin to suspect at that moment.

  * "I told you to let me finish!"
  * "Okay, okay. I'm listening now, sorry."
  * "Alright...so..."



Soobin takes another deep breath. He looks after the white cloud of breath for a few more seconds before bringing the first words of truth across his lips.

  * "I know who Taehyung is. Kim Taehyung, formerly known as: V. Seventh Member of BTS. Mom told me about him when I asked her if there was ever another person you loved."



Frozen, Jungkook just looks at a random tree in front of him. He doesn't really notice it at all. Instead, images of the past playing out before his eyes, parallel to Soobin's narration. The cold bounces off his skin, as if he were numb and unable to feel anything. In a state of shock, he listens to his son's words.

  * "She couldn't tell me any more about it, so I went to uncle Namjoon. When he showed me old photos of you and Taehyung, I thought to myself: Wow! I've never seen my dad that happy before."



Soobin's walks, his sudden disappearance without any explanation of where he was going...now it all makes sense. The thought of Namjoon helping Soobin moves Jungkook to tears. Not a trace of rising anger.

  * "After that, I wanted to find Taehyung and bring you two back together. You won't believe it, but BTS gave me Taehyung's address without actually telling me. Sounds complicated, but it's true. They didn't want to break a promise. Anyway, I quickly realized that you two were stubborn. In truth, you couldn't get away from each other. I didn't want you to go through life eternally single when your love on the other side of the world feels the same."



Even far more moved by Soobin's intentions, Jungkook bursts into tears. What did he do to deserve him? He is his pride and joy, and he couldn't imagine a better son than him.

  * "I planned the vacation so you could see each other again. And if I'm not wrong, you still love each other, just like you did back then, right?"



Sobbing, Jungkook makes an affirmative sound. His words get stuck in his throat. Convulsive, he tries to calm down while Soobin gently strokes his back, fighting his own tears.

  * "It's all right, Dad. I don't mind that you love a man. For me, there are no differences in love. It's one and the same feeling; gender isn’t a barrier at all. And Taehyung is really a great person. I've already taken him to my heart in this short time. Don't cry, please. Otherwise, I'll start right away too."



Jungkook breaks free from his shock stupor and hugs Soobin tightly. At that moment, Soobin can no longer hold back his feelings. He returns the embrace, clasping his arms tightly around Jungkook's upper body. Sobbing, both gasp for air and try to calm down somehow. Tears make their eyes sparkle; their smiles are turning them into tears of joy.

  * "I love you so much."
  * "I love you too, Dad."
  * "Thank you! Thank you so much. Thank you for everything."
  * "You don't have to thank me! I'm just glad you’ve found each other again. That's all I wanted."
  * "You're the best. What did I ever do to deserve you?"



Slowly, they break away from their embrace.

  * "And because I'm the best, I have one last surprise for you. So, listen to me carefully."



[Two hours later - Taehyung's apartment]

With a puzzled look on his face, Taehyung opens his apartment door. He’s only more surprised when he sees Jungkook standing in front of him, grinning broadly.

  * "Why you’re back already?"
  * "Can I come in first?"
  * "Of course, sorry."



Jungkook enters the apartment, takes off his shoes and stops when he discovers various instruments on Taehyung's sofa.

  * "Tae...what..."
  * "Actually, I wanted to surprise you. After all, I promised to play you something on my violin. But since I know how much you love music, I unpacked the guitar and the piano as well. You can let off steam completely; the direct neighbors are on vacation. The other neighbors don't mind when I play music. It just shouldn’t be too late."
  * "That's...wow...I'm speechless."
  * "But honestly, I didn't expect you to be home- er I mean back that early."
  * "I didn't expect it either. But Soobin wanted you and me to spend some more time together."
  * "He wanted...what?"



Jungkook can’t wait to tell Taehyung the truth.

  * "Can you imagine Soobin knowing about our past all this time? That he took that short vacation in Paris just so we could see each other again?"
  * "He did-wait...how did he know-?"
  * "I don't know exactly. Namjoon and the others kind of helped him without really helping. He said something about 'No promises were broken' and 'It's complicated' so you can talk it out nicely with the others about who you have to thank for this."



Smiling, Taehyung just shakes his head.

  * "Honestly, I don't know what to say right now. So, does that also mean that he knows that we-"
  * "Yes, he knows. Soobin told me that this is what he always wanted; for me to find my love and happiness again...and I found that in you."
  * Slowly, Taehyung takes a step towards Jungkook until he can close the gap between their lips. He kisses him tenderly as tears run down his cheeks.
  * "This is too good to be true."
  * "But it’s true, which only makes it more beautiful."



[What happened next]

They let their feelings run wild. They cried, and they laughed; tried to put their happiness into words. They thought about how to thank Soobin and Yeonjun for all they had done for them; quickly agreed to buy them tickets to Lotte World, one of the biggest theme parks in South Korea. Later, as promised, Taehyung played something for Jungkook on the violin. Jungkook was more than enthusiastic about his talent. He wanted to try it out, and Taehyung helped him, living out the music teacher. He showed him a whole new side that Jungkook thought wasn’t just attractive but sexy as hell.

Jungkook quickly had to admit that he had little talent for string instruments. Instead, he preferred to pick up the guitar. Together they began to play, singing one of their favorite songs; A Daily Song by Hwang Chi Yeul. Their voices became a unit, living their passion for music together. Just like back then, they only felt more connected to each other through music and Jungkook wished at that moment that BTS would still exist.

[An hour later]

Jungkook helps Taehyung putting the instruments away one by one. As he stands close to him, he takes the chance to take his hands. He intertwines their fingers and looks deeply into Taehyung's sparkling eyes.

  * "Thank you for this wonderful surprise. Now it's my turn. Because there's something else, I need to tell you."
  * "A surprise?"
  * "Exactly."
  * "Don't make it so exciting, please. I feel like my heart is about to explode."



Jungkook gently strokes Taehyung's cheek.

  * "We were able to rebook Yeonjun’s and my plane tickets, so he’ll fly back with Soobin tomorrow. In other words: I can stay with you for a few more days."



Taehyung's grin couldn't be any wider as he wraps his arms around Jungkook's neck and squeezes him so tightly that he almost loses his breath. He, in turn, clutches Taehyung's slim waistline, pulling him as close as their bodies allow. Overwhelmed by their feelings of happiness, their mouths find each other again, just letting go to fall over each other once more. Then their hands come into play. As Taehyung slides his hand under Jungkook's pants, he digs his fingers into Taehyung's hair. He pulls his head back to cover his neck with numerous kisses.

  * "I hope your neighbors don’t mind if it’s not the music that’s getting louder here."
  * "I don't give a shit."



This time, Taehyung presses Jungkook against the wall. He unbuttons his shirt, rips it off his body along with his T-shirt, dragging him by the arm into the bedroom. Then he throws him on the bed, pulls down his pants and boxers, examines him from top to bottom while licking his lips.

  * "That's not fair, Tae."
  * "Don't worry. Trust me! Not a shred of clothing stays on my body."



After one piece of clothing after another makes acquaintance with the floor, Jungkook positively glows with lust, completely turned on by Taehyung's slow movements that gradually reveal more bare skin.

  * "Even though you’ll still be with me tomorrow, I’ll fuck you today like there’s no tomorrow."
  * "You're driving me crazy."



They fall all over each other again, and Taehyung keeps his promise.

[The Next Day - Kitchen]

Taehyung is cooking dinner when Jungkook enters the kitchen, beaming with joy.

  * "Look what Soobin just sent me."



He shows him a selfie of Yeonjun and Soobin from the plane.

  * "I miss them already."



Taehyung says in a soft voice accompanied by a smile.

  * "Me too. Even though we just took them to the airport."



Taehyung busily stirs the sauce in the pot, keeping a constant eye on the pork tenderloin in the oven.

  * "Are you sure there isn't anything I can help you with?"
  * "You've already helped me a lot with the preparation. Get some rest. It won't take long before dinner is ready."
  * "I still want to help you somehow, though."



Jungkook hugs Taehyung from behind and gently nestles against his back while resting his head on his broad shoulder.

  * "You could go ahead and pick a show on Netflix that we can watch together for dinner."
  * "Okay."



He kisses Taehyung on the cheek and disappears back into the living room. The remote is on the living room table like it's on a platter, so he doesn't have to search long. When he turns on the TV, he’s surprised to hear the Korean language. So, Taehyung still follows the Korean news. After all, it’s still his homeland. Jungkook is about to hit the Netflix button when he suddenly hears something on the news that makes his eyes widen.

  * "TAE! GET OVER HERE! QUICK!"



Panicked, Taehyung rushes out of the kitchen, even taking the risk to leave the food unattended for a moment.

  * "WHAT HAPPENED?"
  * "LISTEN!"



_"The South Korean president reacted to the numerous LGBTQ-demonstrations of recent weeks, which have been attracting more and more supporters for years. He announced that he does not want to ignore this movement any longer and that he is planning to work for more rights for same-sex couples in the near future. 'Love should be above any form of discrimination; social togetherness, above social isolation,' the official press release states. How these new rights will look like is still unknown. We will report immediately as soon as we get more information."_


	11. Sparkling Rings

  * "Yes, I do."



The groom whispers with a trembling but soft voice. Accompanied by a smile full of honesty and love, he looks deeply into the eyes of his future husband. In just one breath, he lets the "future" become past with a sparkling ring he’s putting on his finger. Their new life as a married couple begins at this very moment.

Soobin can no longer hide his tears of joy at the sight of his happy father. Together with the wedding guests, he stands up to applaud the newlyweds. He looks to the left, then to the right side to observe the reactions of the others. They cheer, laugh, cry... an interplay of different emotions.

In the crowd, he also recognizes his mother, who seems to be just as happy for his son's father. When she returns Soobin's gaze, the corners of their mouths are drawn even more upwards. Ji-eun nods as if she wanted to say: "You did well." Dimples adorn Soobin's face as he looks forward to his father again.

Nervously, Jungkook suddenly grabs the microphone lying on a little desk in front of him. Embarrassed, he’s looking at the floor while his smile doesn’t fade for a second.

  * "I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for celebrating this wonderful day together with us. But there’s one special person I want to thank in particular."



His eyes stop at Soobin. Words could never describe how much he loves him and how infinitely proud he is of his son. But he would at least like to try to express his gratitude with words.

  * "I would like to thank my beloved son, Soobin, for everything he has done. Because of him, I was able to find this wonderful man after twenty years, with whom I want to spend the rest of my life. Thank you! I love you with all my heart."
  * "I love you too, Dad."



Soobin can't stop the tears of joy streaming down his cheeks. Like father, like son. Jungkook, too, struggles hard to keep his voice from breaking away.

  * "But even he couldn't have done it without any help. Thus, I also want to thank the best friends I could ask for. I want to thank every one of you, Namjoon, Yoongi, Jimin, Hoseok, Jin, for helping Soobin. And thank you for always being there for me all these years. You guys are the best!"



BTS cheer and clap as Namjoon's gaze moves to Soobin. He gives him a thumbs up while nodding, which only makes Soobin grin even more.

  * "Also, I want to thank Ji-eun for being the only one who dared to tell Soobin about Taehyung. This beautiful journey wouldn't have started without her. And Yeonjun, I haven't forgotten about you. Thank you! I'm glad Soobin has such a great friend like you. Of course, the same goes for Beomgyu, Taehyun and Hueningkai."



This time it's TXT who give cheering shouts close beside Soobin.

Jungkook addresses the next words directly to Taehyung.

  * "It took us years to find each other, but this long journey was worth it, and I don't want to go this path with anyone else but you. I love you."
  * "I love you too."



He lovingly strokes the hand of his husband, who’s moved to tears. Then, Taehyung embraces Jungkook, enclosing his lips in a tender kiss, not stopping smiling for a second. After the kiss, Jungkook pays attention to the audience again.

  * "Ji-eun once said: ‘Fall in love. Allow this wonderful power to take possession of you because there’s nothing more beautiful than to love and to be loved. And when you’re sure that you’ve found that one person who completes you, never let this person go.’ Today I can say she was right..."



His gaze shifts back to his husband.

  * "...thankfully, I’ve found you again. I promise that I’ll never let you go."
  * "And I promise that I’ll never leave you alone."



They seal this promise with another heartfelt kiss.

After the official ceremony, the wedding guests, one by one, congratulate the newlyweds.

(photo: © Code of practice)

Finally, Soobin can embrace his father.

  * "I wish you all the happiness in the world, Dad. You're the best."
  * "I can't thank you enough."
  * "Just stay this happy forever. That's all I ask for."



In the course of the wedding ceremony, BTS celebrate their comeback after more than 20 years. United as seven members, they enchant the wedding guests with their magical music.

Jungkook and Taehyung aren’t always present, as they have other duties to fulfill as a wedding couple. Among others, the cutting of the wedding cake, the official wedding dance, or the guest’s amusement through various games. From time to time, BTS is also replaced by TXT so that good music is always played during the day and night, so everyone gets the opportunity to dance, drink, and eat.

As the wedding slowly comes to an end, Taehyung and Jungkook are still dancing. Jungkook's hands rest gently on Taehyung's waist, while Taehyung's hands fall over Jungkook's shoulders. Lost in each other's eyes, they are accompanied by the fondest memories.

  * "I’ll never forget this day."
  * "I’ll always remember how we lost each other and found each other again."
  * "I’ll never forget our story."
  * "I’ll always remember us."



\- THE END -

Thank you very much for reading! Please don't be a ghost reader and comment if you liked the story. I would be very happy to see some reactions! :) ♡


End file.
